


Beat Feat!: School DJ projeqt

by The_Rocket_Gamer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rocket_Gamer/pseuds/The_Rocket_Gamer
Summary: When Otonokizaka High is under pressure of closing down due to a lack of students willing to enroll, two determined students, Honoka and Ty, come up with the idea of starting their own music groups to save their school, with Honoka forming an idol group, and Ty forming a group of DJs to play alongside them. With friends by their side, can both of them be able to save the school?
Comments: 6





	1. We Can Live Dreams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otonokizaka High School is announced to be closing down after everyone graduates due to lack of applicants, which comes as a shock to second year students Honoka Kousaka, and American exchange student Ty Salmons, the former of which whom loves the school. While thinking of ways to save the school with their classmates Akira Yasutake, Umi Sonoda, Naoyuki Itoi and Kotori Minami, the duo's investigations leads them to UTX High, where many students are attracted onto school grounds, thanks to the idol/DJ groups: A-RISE and B-LEAF, prompting Honoka and Ty to start their own idol and DJ group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published at Fanfiction.net on July 18th, 2018. There will be embedded YouTube videos, and various screenshots and photos to enhance the reading experience! Chapters will be updated with relevant mashups when I release them on YouTube!

_ **A/N: For any returning readers of this fic, please read the asterisk note at the end of this chapter, thank you!** _

**Hello there! My name is Tony Kurosaki! I am known as The Rocket Gamer, and I welcome you to my fanfic on Love Live: School Idol Project! Now before I get this story started I do would like to point out that there will be male OCs and inserts in this story, so be forewarned. And for the sake of knowing how many OCs are going to be in this story, I'm going to share with you the entire list right now, so here they are:**

**Ty "DigitalTy" Salmons**

**Naoyuki Itoi**

**Akira Yasutake**

**Ichiro Ueda**

**Yasuo Niijima**

**Vincent "Vinny" _Passaretti*_**

**Joel "Vargskelethor" Johansson**

**Ryo Honami**

**Tatsuya Onoe**

**The three that I've listed: DigitalTy, Vinny, Joel... I bet you're wondering: _"What the hell are these guys doing here?!"_ Well, this is my story and hey, no one can stop me from throwing these guys in!**

**With that out of the way, a few disclaimers as per usual with every new story I begin: Love Live! is a multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' _Dengeki G's Magazine_ , music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. I do not hold the rights to the original cast of characters, except for my OCs.**

**And one last thing, please forgive me for the time inconsistencies regarding the songs that will be featured in this story, alright?**

**Now with that all said and done, let's get this story started, shall we?**

**(By the way, the mistake in the word "Projeqt" is intentional. Why? You'll find out later on! Don't worry!)**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE** _

_**Ty's POV** _

_**** _

My name is Ty Salmons. I had just finished my first year of high school and over the summer, I was free to live life as I please. All was great until one day, I got a special letter sent out to me. I was sent a letter, believe it or not, from all the way in Japan from a school called Otonokizaka. The letter had said that it would offer to transfer me out to enroll into their school.

I wasn't sure of it at first. Transferring to another school right after my freshman year seemed outlandish, but the idea of travelling to Japan sounds like a lot of fun to be had. So, I went and asked my parents to let me go to this school. After some time and consideration was made, they agreed and helped me prepare for my transfer. I had all my stuff packed in a suitcase and backpack, we drove out to an airport and I said my goodbyes as I went on my way.

While I was on my plane ride to Japan, I ended up meeting two other guys who were also transferring to Otonokizaka High. Their names were Vincent Passaretti, nicknamed 'Vinny' for short,

and Joel Johansson.

Both of them were Twitch streamers from what I could gather, and they were both part of a group called Vinesauce. And I thought to myself, having watched their streams before: _'So these guys got the transfer letter too? This could be interesting.'_

When we all finally arrived to Japan, we were all greeted by two guys who were in Otonokizaka High. Their names were Naoyuki Itoi and Akira Yasutake.

Naoyuki offered to let me stay at his place while Akira would bring Vinny and Joel over to his. We were all grateful to have them invite us over, so we accepted. When school came around, the first few months were usual business.

Since we all had different classes, Vinny, despite being a second year, had to work in a different classroom, and with Joel being a third year, I mostly hung out with Naoyuki and Akira as they were both sophomores or second years like me. Though outside school hours, we'd always find time to hang out with each other.

During those few months, I ended up meeting a group of girls that apparently Naoyuki and Akira has had some history with, their names being: Kotori Minami,

Umi Sonoda,

and the one girl that caught my interest the most, Honoka Kousaka.

Much like Vinny and Joel, Naoyuki, Akira and I have been hanging out with these girls whenever we had the chance, and if I didn't know any better, I think Honoka's starting to take a liking towards me. But I don't want to rush things too quickly, so I'll let time tell when I should advance.

Speaking of Joel, he had made the choice to join the Student Council as their secretary, and it was there that the guys and I had met their PR officer, Ryo Honami. He seems to be a no-nonsense type of guy, but despite that, he's a friendly guy for us to hang out with. All in all, everything seemed to be going great for me. I had just earned some new friends and I've got my eyes on a girl that has a thing for me. I was set for the future ahead.

That was, until this happened.

One day, during an assembly, the school board director, or rather I should say, Principal Minami, whom is obviously Kotori's mom by the way, announced to all the students including Naoyuki, Akira, Kotori, Umi, Honoka and myself that due to a lack of students willing to apply for enrollment, as effective to next year, the school will close down.

I didn't believe that would actually be true, until the guys and I saw the poster up on the bulletin board. "Wait, no, they're not actually serious, are they?!" I shouted as soon as I saw it. "Akira, is this actually true?" Naoyuki asked. "Yeah, Principal Minami wasn't kidding when she stated it. As of next year, the school really is closing down!" Akira reiterated. "No..." I muttered as I dropped to the floor. "Ty!" Akira shouted as he and Naoyuki tried to support me. "Are you okay?" Naoyuki asked.

"It can't be..." I mumbled. "Ty, get a hold of yourself!" "Dude, come on, snap out of it!" Akira and Naoyuki shouted. "I've only been here for a few months and the school says it's shutting down already?!" I uttered to myself.

_**Opening Theme (Ty's Theme): Al** **ex Sonata ft. Dean Chalmers - Bridges [[Listen here...](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pW2eaZTdi471sA7uAsHRniOMcWSZpO01/view?usp=sharing)]**_

_**Forever alone  
** _ _**In my heart  
** **I feel a fire burning over a thousand suns** _

_**But where do you go** _  
_**Where do you find the words to say that you were my darling** _  
_**And never let you go** _  
_**And never let you go** _

_**You're building your bridges to higher states** _  
_**I'm not gonna stand here and watch you fade into the darkened skies** _  
_**You're building your bridges to higher states** _  
_**I'm knocking these walls down so I can have you right here by my side** _

* * *

**_Episode 1: We Can Live Dreams!_ **

**_Normal POV_ **

The bell rings as Ty wakes up in his and Naoyuki's room, panting loudly, as Naoyuki wakes up after him. "Uh... Ty!" He shouts over to him. "Wha...? Oh. Morning, Naoyuki." Ty greets him. "You alright, man?" He asks. "Yeah... _*sighs*_ I still can't believe this school is closing after everyone graduates..." Ty sulked. "Yeah, I can't believe it either..." Naoyuki agreed.

He then gets up from his bed as he prompts Ty: "Alright, Ty. Let's try and not think about it too much, alright? We gotta get ready for class." "Yeah, let's do that." Ty complied. They both suited up in their uniforms and grabbed their bags as they both headed out for Otonokizaka High.

* * *

As they were making their way towards the entrance, they saw Ryo walking by in the distance. Two other students, wearing completely different uniforms that aren't from Otonokizaka were passing by when Ryo suddenly bumps shoulders with one of them. "Hey! Wait a minute!" One of the students shouts out to Ryo as they both turn around. "Hey, Honami. You think you can bump into me and not even apologize?" He inquired in irritation.

"Yeah, jerk! Apologize to Araki-san!" His friend shouted back. "Or maybe I'll just beat an apology out of ya'!" Araki threatened.

"What the? Naoyuki, who are those guys?" Ty asked. "Oh, that's just Araki and Nakashima, back in mine and Akira's childhood, those guys really had the nerve to mess with Ryo when he was young cause he wasn't as strong back then, but then we and our friend Ichiro decided to help him out and fight 'em off. Since then, all of us have never felt so close to one another, like we're all brothers even." Naoyuki said. "I see, so it looks like they go to another school, huh?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, they don't go to Otonokizaka High like us. But since their school is near to ours, sometimes they'll walk by around here." Naoyuki said.

Ryo sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head at them. "I don't have time for this. Get lost." He tells them off.

"That's it. You're history!" Araki exclaimed. He advances towards Ryo to throw a punch at his face. Ryo, nonchalantly, dodges out of his way as he nearly stumbles over from missing.

Nakashima tries to throw a punch as well, but Ryo knees his gut, forcing him to fall to the ground in pain.

He turns around to face Araki again and deliver one last blow.

"That's it!" Araki shouts as he throws another fist at Ryo's face. Ryo moves his head out of the way, grabs Araki's wrist with his right arm and throws him onto the pavement with ease.

He then kicks his shoulder to add to the finishing blow. "Damn, you're pretty tough..." Araki cursed as he laid on the ground. Ryo then walks over to Nakashima, and picks him up by his shirt. "I don't have time to play your little games." He said with a stern face. "Y-Y-Yes. I'm sorry!" Nakashima apologized. "You don't mess with me again. Got it?" Ryo says to him. "Alright! Alright!" He accepts as Ryo lets him go, and stands back up.

"Wow, he sure knows how to fight." Ty said, impressed. "Yeah, I've heard he's been training in a dojo somewhere in Yokosuka, though he really hasn't told me much about that." Naoyuki told him. "I see." Ty said.

He then walks his way towards the school as Araki and Nakashima struggle to get up. "Err... Hey, are you okay? Can you get up?" Araki says to his friend as he helps him up. They both go on their way, leaving the school grounds behind.

"Alright, Ty. I think we've seen enough. Let's get going." Naoyuki spoke as they continued on their way to school. " _*sighs*_ I wonder how Honoka's feeling now after seeing the news that day." Ty spoke as they walked.

* * *

_In the school hallways..._

__

"Hi! Morning! Hello! Hi! Good morning ladies. It's another glorious day today!" Honoka greeted as she skipped along the hallway with glee. The other students look back in awkwardness as they know what's wrong with her. "Looks like she lost it for real this time." "Being cheerful isn't really unusual for her. But..." "I don't think she gets it really." They all spoke.

"How silly of me! Of course, it was a dream! There's absolutely no idea that it suddenly decided to close the..." Honoka says to herself as she continues to skip around the hallway, until she comes across the poster stating the school's closure again, forcibly bringing her back to reality. "NOOO!" She yelps as she darts her eyes closely at it.

She then slides the door open, feeling grumpy before sulking down, as Akira, along with Umi and Kotori, turn to look at her. "Hey, Honoka. Are you feeling any better now?" Kotori asks as she shuffles over to her seat. "Looks like she's hasn't forgotten about it at all from yesterday..." Akira stated. Honoka then sits down and covers her face as she sobs to herself: "It wasn't a dream. Our school is really gonna close." Akira sighs in exhaustion as he and the girls stare at her.

"Poor Honoka... Guess she is taking it pretty hard. I didn't realize how much she loved it here." Kotori said. "That's not it. I don't think she really understands what's going on." Umi told her. Honoka then jerks her head to the three with a sad face as they react in response. "Um, Honoka?" Akira spoke to her.

"Hey guys! We're here!" The four of them turn to the door to find that Ty and Naoyuki had finally arrived. "Were there anything that you guys were talking about before we came?" Naoyuki questions.

Honoka then stands up and grabs one of their desks as she laments: "What am I gonna do? I haven't been studying at all. If Otonokizaka closes, that means I gotta enroll somewhere else. I'll have to go and take an entry exam!"

Akira and the girls stand up as they try and reason with her. "Oh dear..." Akira exhaustedly spoke. "Good grief..." "Honoka, calm down." Umi and Kotori said. "You can be calm! You guys will be fine! You already got a grade! But I'm doomed!" She responds as she turns away from them and cries. "Honoka, please! Get a hold of yourself!" Ty said as he quickly approached and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh, stop! You're not doomed. The school won't close until after we graduate." Umi bluntly told her.

"What...?" Honoka says as she stops crying. "Honoka, just listen to me. Everything is gonna be alright, okay? Look, how about we all have lunch together later today? How does that sound?" Ty says to her. Honoka looks in his eyes before she nods her head. "Okay." She said, giving him a smile. "There's that smile I like to see. Now come on. I think class is just about to start soon." Ty says as he helps her up. Before they know it, the other students start entering the classroom. So they all get into their seats as the bell rings and class soon starts.

* * *

_Later during lunch..._

__

Honoka takes a bite out of her bread as she eats lunch with the others sitting around her. "Whenever the school closes, it can't be until after all the current students graduate. So we have at least three years." Kotori explained. "Just three years, huh?" Naoyuki said. "*sighs* Thank goodness for that. And now I can enjoy my delicious bread." Honoka says in relief as she then takes another bite. Ty laughs halfheartedly in response. "You're going to gain weight." Umi commented as she stares in her direction.

"Although if they do make the decision official, we won't enroll 1st year students next year. Only 2nd and 3rd years will be here." Kotori further explained. "So the current 1st years will never have underclassmen of their own." Umi said in disappointment. "Damn, that's gonna suck hard if that ever happens..." Akira commented as he shakes his head. "You're right." Honoka quietly added. Ty takes a deep breath before he hears footsteps coming their way.

"Hey..." The boys and girls look up to see who spoke to them. They end up finding the student council president, Eli Ayase, standing in front of them, with the vice president, Nozomi Toujou, alongside, including Ryo and Joel. "Hey, Ryo!" Naoyuki greeted. "Naoyuki, hey..." Ryo replied. "Hey, Joel." Ty and Akira greeted. "Ty. Akira." Joel greeted back. "You have a second?" Eli asked the group as they all stood up. "Yes." "Uh, sure. What's up?" Kotori and Ty responded.

"Hey, who is that?" Honoka quietly asks. "The student council president." Umi answered. "Miss Minami..." Eli addressed. "Yes?" Kotori responds. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the school board director's daughter." She further addressed. "Yes, I am." She replied. "So then, did she say anything?" Eli asked. "No, I only just found out today too." Kotori admitted. "Well, thank you then." She said as she then started walking away. "Bye." "See you around, guys." Nozomi and Ryo said as they and Joel followed.

"Hey, wait a second. There's something we need to know." Ty spoke up, stopping Eli in her tracks. "Honoka..." He motioned to her. "Is it true? Our school's really closing down?" She asked. "It's not something you need to be worrying about." Eli said to them before walking away, leaving the group disappointed. "Hey, Ryo..." Joel spoke up. "What is it, Joel?" Ryo responds. "The school's really not going to close, will it?" He asked.

"I don't think it will, as long as there's something that we can do to stop it from happening." Ryo wondered. "Nozomi." He calls to her. "Yes, Ryo?" She responds. "Do you think there's a way to stop the school from closing down by any chance?" He asks. "Perhaps... I believe there might be something we can do to try and stop the school from closing, but we'll have to talk with Elicchi if any of us come up with any ideas." Nozomi explained. "I see..." Ryo understood.

* * *

_Later on..._

As the three boys and girls were exploring the school grounds, they all conversed about how they were going to try to save the school from closing down.

"So, what's this idea you had in mind, Honoka?" Ty asked. "The announcement notice said the school is closing 'cause we didn't get enough applications from prospective students, right? So that means the school won't close if more students would just apply. So we gotta show off the positive aspects of our school and we will earn a bunch of applicants." She told everyone.

"Hmm... What exactly do you mean by that?" Akira asked. "Positive aspects? Such as..." Umi asked as well. "We have a rich history." Honoka stated. "Alright, so we've found a starting point." Akira observed. "What else?" Umi and Kotori inquired. "Uh... Ah... Rich traditions." Honoka added. "Well..." Akira spoke as he inhaled through his gritted teeth. "That's the same thing." Umi pointed out.

"Really? Then, um... Then... Kotori, Naoyuki, help!" Honoka cried out, unable to come up with any better thoughts. "Ahh... I think maybe you can say that our school has been around for a while?" "Or how about we inform the public about the school's academic grade average? That should be something, right?" Kotori and Naoyuki suggested. The others give them an unimpressed look. "Guys, did you even hear a word we said?" Umi questioned.

"Not really, but we did do some research. We learned some neat stuff about our club activities." Kotori informed. "Oh. Really?" Ty chimed in. "Like what?" Honoka asked. "Well, nothing all that special but pretty interesting anyway. Like these for example. Here, take a look at the most recent prominent club awards." Kotori presented as the two move over to take a look at the list.

"Abacus Club. 6th. The Kanto region." She pointed out. "Oh, 6th place, huh..." Honoka spoke, disappointed. "Well that doesn't sound all that praise-worthy. What else is on there?" Ty asked. "The school choir. Honorable mention at the preliminaries." Naoyuki said. "What? Just honorable mention? That's it?" Ty inquired, surprised. " _*sighs*_ Please tell us there's more on that list." Umi exhaustively requested. "And at least be something that can be of high praise." Akira added.

"Oh yeah, there is! Robotics Club disqualified during screening phase." Kotori said. "Disqualified!?" Ty spoke in repulsion as Honoka sighed in defeat. "No, no, no, no, no. These awards aren't worth mentioning at all! Those aren't worth any praise to convince students to attend here! Hell, I don't even think this school's ever gotten a 1st place award or even something in the Top-3 tier for that matter!" Akira said, shaking his head in discouragement.

"That explains it. You know, there wouldn't even be an enrollment shortage if we already had something that made us stand out." Umi commented. "Probably not." Kotori said. "So, now what? We've taken a look at the list of awards here, and we've got nothing from it." Ty asked. "I tell you what. When I get home, I'll ask my mom about it and do a bit more digging." Kotori told them. "Alright, sounds like a plan. we'll have to pick this up by tomorrow then." Naoyuki said.

"Yeah, there's not much else we can do for today." Akira added. Ty takes a deep breath and looks over to Honoka, only to find her in a somewhat gloomy mood. "Honoka?" Ty called to her.

"You know. I really do love going to this school." Honoka admitted. "You are not the only one." Kotori says to her. "She's right." Umi agreed. "I have to admit as well, it's been pretty pleasant for me to be enrolled here for these past few months." Ty spoke out.

"Well, we're all glad to have you here with us, Ty." Naoyuki said, patting his shoulder. Ty looks over to Akira, who gives him a nod of approval. He then turns to Umi and Kotori who give him a smile in response. Then he looks over to Honoka. "I'm also glad that you're here with us, Ty." She said, smiling at him. Ty lightly blushes as he ends up smiling as well. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot." Ty responded.

* * *

**_~Naoyuki's Home, 9:30 P.M.~_ **

As Ty and Naoyuki were preparing to turn in for the night, Ty receives a call on his phone.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hey, Ty. It's Honoka." He heard. "Honoka? Oh, hey. Uh, what's up? You doing anything at the moment?" He asks her.

"Oh, no. I'm not doing anything at the moment. But, there is something I want to ask you." She tells him.

"Sure. What do you need?" Ty questioned. "Can we meet up with each other early tomorrow?" She asked. "What for?" Ty asked.

 _'Is she going to confess to me or what?'_ He thought. "I need you to come with me somewhere." She tells him. _'Ah, guess it's still too soon to be thinking about that...'_ He thought further.

"Um, sure. I'll set an alarm for tomorrow." He replied. "Okay! See you tomorrow, Ty!" Honoka said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Honoka." Ty replied as he then hangs up.

"What did Honoka talk about with you, Ty?" Naoyuki asked. "She wants to meet up me early tomorrow morning to go somewhere before school. She hasn't told me where, so I'll just have to follow her there." Ty told him as he sets up his alarm.

"Alright, I'm done for tonight. Good night, Naoyuki." Ty said as he settled into bed and got right to sleep. "Yeah, night, Ty." Naoyuki replied as he turned off the lights and went to sleep as well.

* * *

_The next morning..._

The alarm clock on Ty's phone goes off as he immediately wakes up and gets out of bed, which also wakes up Naoyuki in the process. " _*yawns*_ Morning, Ty..." Naoyuki spoke as he arises from the bed. Ty was working fast as he had already brushed his teeth, washed his face, got dressed and made some breakfast to eat on the way out. "Wow, aren't you up and moving this morning." Naoyuki commented.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, Naoyuki." Ty apologized as he got his stuff together. "It's okay, man. I'm fine with it." He assured him. "I'm gonna get going now to meet up with Honoka. See you later at school!" Ty exclaimed as he opens the door. "Alright, Ty. See you there!" Naoyuki responds as Ty closes the door behind him.

Ty walks at a steady but quick pace as he pulls out his phone while taking a bite out of his bread with grape jam on top. He taps on it to send a call towards Honoka.

At the same time, Honoka was on her way out from her home/family manjuu shop to meet up with Ty. "Hi mom, see ya." Honoka quickly greeted as she was leaving. "Yukiho!" She calls out to her sister as she woke up. "I'm gonna borrow this, okay?" She tells her as she starts running off. "Huh?" Yukiho spoke. "When was the last time she got up this early?" She asked their mom. "Maybe her elementary field trip?" She guessed.

As she was running, she got a call from Ty on her phone. "Hello?" "Hey Honoka." Ty greeted. "Oh, hi Ty! What's up?" She spoke. "I'm waiting for you right now, you almost here?" He asked. "Uh... Stay right where you are! I'm on my way!" She told him as she hung up.

Ty looked around for a bit until he saw Honoka in the distance. "Hey, Honoka! I'm over here!" Ty called out to her as he waved his arms in the air.

"Ty, come on!" Honoka said as she grabbed his hand, forcing him to run with her. "Hey, I forgot to ask you last night. Where are we going?" Ty asked. "We're going to check out UTX High!" She told him. "UTX High? What for?" He questioned. "I don't know, but I think going there might help us in how we can save Otonokizaka High!" She answered. "I see... Okay then..." He understood as continued on wards.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

__

"Morning, Umi. Morning, Akira. Good morning, Naoyuki." Kotori greeted the three as she approached them. "Morning, Kotori." Naoyuki greeted back. "Ty and Honoka's texts says to go on without them." She told them. "Oh, so you've heard." Naoyuki said. "What? They over slept again?" Umi frowned. "Oh no, no! That's not it. Ty told me he and Honoka had to go somewhere together. He said it was important." Naoyuki assured her. "Oh, is that so? Well, hope they don't take too long, wherever they are." Akira said.

* * *

_At UTX High..._

__

Ty and Honoka stop running as they finally arrive at UTX High, awestruck of what they see in front of them. "Wow... This is a school?" Honoka spoke as they examined the main building above their heads. "Damn. If I never observed any closer, I would've assumed this was just like every other corporate building I see in any other city." Ty exclaimed.

They continued to examine the school grounds as they saw students entering through a scanning checkpoint. "They even got a security checkpoint? This school's has more than we expected, huh, Honoka?" Ty spoke with her. "Yeah, no kidding!" She agreed. "It's... It's amazing!" She says before they both heard a crowd behind them, all crowded up in front of the screen that was above them. They both back up to see what was on-screen.

"Good morning, UTX High!" "Welcome!" A group of male and female voices spoke over the screen above them. "How's everyone, are you feeling good today?" They continued to speak as Honoka takes a look at the brochure she had on her. "Huh, who are they?" Ty asked. "They're from the brochure." Honoka said. "Hmm?" Ty spoke as he looks over to see.

Just then, a girl with black twintail hair wearing sunglasses and a boy wearing a backwards cap, both wearing face masks over their nose and mouth, walked past them to examine the scene. Ty and Honoka decide to talk with them and find out if they know what's going on. "Um, excuse us..." He spoke to them.

"Yeah, what?" The girl asked in an irritated tone, making the two react in a bit of fear. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?" She told them as she took off the mask before sliding it back up.

"We're sorry. We were just wondering..." Honoka said to them. "Yeah, what is it?" The boy asked them as he and the girl turned to speak with them. "All those guys up there on the screen, are they like celebrities or something?" Ty asked. "Seriously?!" The girl shouts at them, annoyed, making him and Honoka react again. "What the?!" He blurted out. "Have you two been living under a rock or something?" She inquired at them.

"Look, it's right here in the pamphlet you are holding. Or is the reading level too high for you?" She taunted her. "Please don't hurt me!" Honoka pleaded. "Hey! Let go of her!" Ty demanded as he forced the girl's arm off of Honoka. "Don't touch me!" The girl shouted, jerking her arm back. "Telling me was enough. You didn't have to grab my arm off." She scolded him as he growled with his mouth closed in irritation towards her.

"Uh, forgive her. She can be really aggressive with those that are below her." The boy told the two. "Tatsuya, that's enough." The girl told him. "I was just letting them know we didn't mean them no harm." He tells her. "Whatever. Anyways, the girls are A-RISE and the boys are B-LEAF." She explained to them. "A-RISE?" "B-LEAF?" Honoka and Ty ask. "Yeah, A-RISE are school idols." The girl said. "B-LEAF are a group of school DJs." The boy spoke as well. "School idols?" "DJs?" Honoka and Ty questioned.

"Yeah, two kind of music groups formed in a school. Ring any bells for you?" The girl questions them. "Come on guys! Let's hurry!" A boy spoke behind them as a friend of his and two girls were following him. "Please! You guys gotta let me hear at least one song!" One of the girls requested as they rushed to watch the screen.

All of them looked up as they watched A-RISE sing one of their songs.

_**Music: A-RISE - Private Wars [TV Size]**_

_**Sou, icchau no?** _  
_**Oikakenai kedo** _  
_**Kihon dane mureru no kirai yo** _

_**Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito dakedo** _  
_**Tokidoki kotoba o kawashi atte** _  
_**Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi** _  
_**Takameru each other's day** _

_**What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"** _  
_**Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite** _  
_**What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"** _  
_**Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?** _

_**Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!** _  
_**Can I do? I take it, baby...** _

As the song played, the four boys were in deep investment of the three idol's performance as the girls were completely awestruck, especially Honoka, as she ended up dropping the brochure and stumbled back, which took Ty out of his entrancement. "Honoka! Are you alright?" He said, coming to her aid. She clutches on to the railing to catch her breath before she looks back up at the screen before she shouts:

"This is brilliant!" "What? You got an idea!?" Ty asked her as he helps her up.

"Those idols on screen! That's something we could do to save the school!" Honoka told him. "Yeah, but I still haven't seen what all the rage about school DJs are..." Ty drifted off before: "Hey, look! B-LEAF is about to start playing alongside A-RISE!" Someone shouted as the crowd in front of the screen started to cheer for them.

"Alright, UTX High! Are you guys ready to believe?" One of the DJs of B-LEAF spoke on screen. The crowd cheers back in response. "Okay! Let's get you all in the moment with this jam! Here we go!"

_**Music: Hardwell ft. Alexander Tidebrink & W&W - We Are One  
** _

_**When you're cold and you're broken** _  
_**Like you're lost at the sea** _  
_**Follow me in this moment** _  
_**And be free** _

_**So don't look down you gotta wait** _  
_**Don't worry now we can escape** _  
_**When you don't know how to go alone** _  
_**We're stronger now than on our own, oh oh** _

_**We could change the world tonight, oh tonight** _  
_**If we are one** _  
_**Cause we can change the dark to light, oh to light** _  
_**If we are one** _

As he watched, he saw B-LEAF mixing and turning knobs on the turntables as they moved in-beat with the song, he also witness A-RISE dancing to the beat as well, right until the drop of the song had come, which really left Ty open-mouthed. "That's it... That's it! That's why so many students keep attending here! The music is what's reeling them in! Honoka, I think you know what I'm thinking of, are you?" Ty said as he turned to look at her. Honoka nods in agreement before both of them start to get on the move to head on over to Otonokizaka High.

* * *

**Okay, so for those of you that are reading this, some of you may be wondering who the heck is DigitalTy? Well, I'd like to use this point in-between the chapter to present to you one of his videos from his YouTube channel that I liked and that, possibly, you will like as well. Check it out!**

* * *

_Back at Otonokizaka..._

"Alright guys, take a look at these!" Ty says as he and Honoka place a stack of magazines on the table.

Umi and Kotori stare at the covers which showed an idol on one cover, while the other was a DJ. Akira and Naoyuki grab one of each and opened them to read a few pages. "So, what is this all for exactly?" Akira asked. "Idols! You know, school idols!" Honoka said. "And DJs, school DJs to be exact!" Ty added.

"Hmm... It looks like these idols are local, huh?" Naoyuki questioned as Honoka nodded 'Yes'. "They are the group from Osaka in here. And these girls are from Fukuoka. Can you believe it?" She said. "And look at these DJs over here. They're teamed up with the idols that Honoka had mentioned earlier! This group, B-LEAF, Honoka and I saw one of their performances together with A-RISE while we were on our way here!" Ty said to them.

"Your point being...?" Umi inquired. "School idols and DJs like these have totally been on the rise recently. And the schools with popular idols and DJs have had way more students applying there." Honoka pointed out. "Okay, so we know what's the deal about school idols and DJs. What's the plan here?" Naoyuki asked. "OK, so I was thinking..." Honoka started before she and the others notice that Akira and Umi had disappeared.

As the two of them were heading out, the others stop them in their tracks.

"Hey, Akira! Umi, where are you guys going? We haven't even told you guys about how we're going to pull this off!" Ty shouted over to them. "Uh, sorry guys, but we have to get going somewhere." Akira said to them. "Yeah, we have a few errands to do right now." Umi added. "But you can't run off without hearing our great idea! Come on!" Honoka demanded as the two of them sigh in exhaustion.

They both turn around to look at the others. "Let me guess, You want to suggest that we become school idols, and that the boys should become DJs." Umi predicted. "Holy smokes! You are psychic!" Honoka reacted in surprise. "That's basically the idea." Ty confirmed. "Oh, please. It's obvious." Umi commented. "Yeah, like we couldn't tell what you were trying to get across to us." Akira also commented. "Well that makes things easier." Honoka says as she and Ty massages their shoulders to try and convince them.

"Let's go talk to the teachers and form the "Idol/DJ Club"!" Honoka demanded, raising her fist in determination. "Oh, forget it." "I don't think so either." Akira and Umi declined. "Ah, what?" "But why not?" Ty and Honoka ask. "I don't know... I just don't think we're capable enough to pull that sort of thing off." Akira argued. "But you can't deny their cuteness. And they are also sparkly, too. Look. Wouldn't be fun to dress up like this?" Honoka argued back.

"And hey, Akira. I heard you've been listening to that Electronic Dance Music all the time ever since I met you. Just think about it. You up on that stage mixing and playing those amazing beats in front of hundreds, if not, thousands of people cheering for, not just the music, but you as well! Now doesn't that sound cool or what?" Ty persuaded. "Well, that does sound a bit encouraging... But still...!" Akira wondered, still not on board. Umi, still feeling skeptical as well, inquires: "Do you really think this will get more students to attend here?"

"Well, yes! That is if we're popular of course..." Honoka proclaimed. "You really thought it would be that easy, did you, guys?" Akira frowned as he rests his forehead on his fist, making both her and Ty groan. "News flash: The school idols and DJs on those magazines both of you got there work their butts off just like the professionals do. A person trying to become on just a whim really has no hope at all for succeeding." Umi reasoned with the two.

"Guys, look, I know how much you really want to save the school from closing down by doing this music thing, and I got to admit, it really does sound like a fun idea! But if I have to be brutally honest, we are in no way ready to do something like this. Forget it, guys. We're not becoming DJs." Akira declared.

"And allow me to make this clear as well... No school idols." Umi added. "We'll... see you guys later..." Akira said as he and Umi started walking off, leaving Ty and Honoka feeling down on their luck.

As they were heading off on their way, Akira asks Umi: "Hey, Umi..." "What is it, Akira?" She responds. "Do you think we were being a bit too hard on Ty and Honoka about not being school idols and DJs?" He questioned. "Well, I have to agree with you, it seems like a nice idea. But I don't think any of us are cut out for this kind of thing. So much work would have to be made in order to save a school like this..." Umi answered. "Yeah... It would need to take a lot of time and effort for things like those to work..." Akira added as the two of them continued to walk in silence.

"So, Akira. Since you're coming to the dojo, are you planning on practicing archery with me?" Umi asked him. "No, I'm planning on sparring with Ryo to shape up on my techniques in Hakkyoku-ken." Akira told her. "Oh, I see..." Umi said, feeling a bit disappointed. "But..." Akira spoke, making Umi look up. "If I have any spare time, I can practice with you a little bit." He told her. "Really? That would be great!" Umi exclaimed, her mood now brightened.

"Hey, don't worry, Umi. I'll always make time for you whenever we're together." Akira assured her with a smile. Umi blushes, but smiles back as she responds: "Thanks, Akira. It means a lot to me."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at that same time..._

__

"Excuse us, ma'am..." Ryo addressed as he, Joel, Eli and Nozomi entered the director's office. "Ah, Ryo. I see you've brought some members of the student council. How may I help you?" Director Minami asked.

"Eli-san, if you would please." Ryo spoke, turning the conversation over to her as she nods in response.

"We, the student council, plan to carry on activities in order to extend the life of this school." Eli proclaimed.

"Oh, is that what you all have come to discuss? Well, what exactly are you proposing?" The director inquired.

"The official posted notice of closure said that the school must be closed if the total number of applicants should fall below the established quota." Eli stated.

"But if we were able to get enough, then..." Nozomi added. "Then Otonokizaka High can stay open for years to come." Ryo finished.

"Yes, in theory. But we are in this predicament precisely because it's difficult to attract new students. Any ideas to remedy the situation?" Director Minami asked. "Uh..." Ryo spoke, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm afraid, ladies and gentlemen, but the trouble cannot be reversed so easily. I appreciate your proposal. But the student council should focus on improving things for current students." The director told them.

"But we're not going to stand by here and do nothing!" Eli argued. "Yeah, Eli's right! We have to at least try something to get more students to apply here!" Joel spoke up, clenching his hand into a fist. "Calm down, guys..." Nozomi told them as they realize the tones of their voices.

Director Minami stands up from her chair and says to Joel and Eli: "Thank you very much, Miss Ayase and Mr. Johansson. I'm happy to have heard your sincere intentions." Both of them frown in disappointment and bring their heads down to look at the floor, before giving each other a glance and sighing.

* * *

_Later that day..._

__

Ty and Honoka are hanging out on the rooftop together as they both look up at the sky, still feeling disappointed about being unable to convince Akira and Umi. "Oh, man... And here I thought we had the perfect idea..." Honoka frowned. "Don't worry, Honoka. I think they're giving the idea some thought so, maybe they'll come around." Ty said, trying to cheer her up.

Just then, someone had opened the door to the rooftop. They turn around to find a familiar face. "Oh, hi Vinny." "Hey there, Vinny..." Ty and Honoka greeted. "Wha...? O-Oh. Hey guys. What are you two doing up here?" Vinny asked. "Well, Honoka and I had an idea about how we can save the school from closing down, but we weren't able to convince Akira and Umi to do it." Ty said. "What's this idea you guys had in mind?" Vinny asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe we should form a group of school idols and DJs, since they're so popular as of now..." Honoka explained. "DJ-ing? That sounds kinda fun to do if you ask me. I'd be down to do it." Vinny said. "Vinny, are you saying you wanna help us out?" Ty questioned. "Yeah, I'll help you guys out. I could probably start by buying some turntables for us to use." Vinny suggested. "Really? That's so thoughtful of you, Vinny! Thank you!" Honoka said, her face now smiling.

"That'd be great, man. But we'll probably have to start with the cheap ones..." Ty thought. "Don't worry, I got you guys covered on that." Vinny assured them. Suddenly, they heard a voice singing from afar. "Wait a minute. Do you guys hear that?" Vinny said to them as they listened. "I hear, someone singing..." Ty observed. "Come on, let's go and find where it's coming from." Honoka said as she and the boys goes back inside to find where the voice was coming from.

Eventually, they find the room where they hear someone singing while playing the piano at the same time.

_**Music: Eriko Hori/Pile (Maki Nishikino) - Aishiteru Banzai! (Prepro Piano Mix)** _

_**Saa!** _  
_**Daisuki da banzai!** _  
_**Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou** _  
_**Daisuki da banzai!** _  
_**Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite** _

"Such a beautiful voice..." Honoka whispered. "Yeah, that's pretty good I have to say..." Vinny quietly added as Ty nodded in agreement.

As the red-haired girl finished, Honoka and Ty start clapping for her right outside the doorway as Vinny slides it open, startling her. "Hey, sorry to show up unannounced, but, that was pretty good." Vinny complimented. "You are incredible! We were all so moved, for real!" Honoka lauded.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. You did great." Ty praised as well. "Nah, it was nothing." The girl dismissed as she looked away. "Nothing? What are you talking about? What you did earlier sure was something!" Vinny told her. "You are a great singer. And a great piano player! And even the cutest idols have nothing on you!" Honoka continues, causing the girl to blush immensely, stand up from the bench and start to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" Honoka stops her. "This is going to sound weird..." She begins. "But would you maybe like to try being a school idol?" She requested. The red-haired girl double takes as she thinks about the question, before frowning in annoyance. "Sorry, you are not making any sense." She responds as she storms off. "I guess not." Honoka spoke as she laughs halfheartedly before frowning herself.

"Well, Honoka, at least you had the guts to actually ask her." Ty said, trying to cheer her up. Vinny looking out into the hallway ahead, runs to the door as Ty and Honoka looks up in reaction. "Uh, Vinny! Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm gonna go and catch up to that red-haired girl! I wanna talk with her! Don't worry, Ty! I'll go and find some turntables to buy after school, okay? I'll see you tomorrow!" Vinny shouted as he ran out of the room.

* * *

As the red-haired girl was walking downstairs, she heard a voice calling out to her. "Hey, where are you? Wait up, I want to talk to you!" She turns around to find a short, brown-haired young man with a short beard coming her way. She stops in place as he reaches her. "Hey! Do you have a minute to talk?" The boy asked her. "Oh, it's you. Well, I guess I do..." The girl responded as the two of them start walking together.

They both walk in silence for a moment, before the boy breaks the ice. "Um... I think we got off on the wrong foot back there in that room with the piano. How about we scratch out what had happened and start from the beginning?" The boy said to her as she listened. "My name is Vincent Passaretti. My friends usually call me 'Vinny' for short. I'm a transfer student coming from the state of New York over in the USA. Can I please ask what your name is?" Vinny introduced.

The girl lightly blushes as she quickly makes eye contact with Vinny, before she immediately tells him: "It's Maki. Maki Nishikino. I-It's nice to meet you, V-Vinny." She replied, stuttering a little. "Uh, sorry if I bother you about this again, but... That song you played earlier..." He said as Maki looked up to hear. "It was really good." He complimented. "You think so?" Maki asked. "I really do." He responds.

"Well, thanks. It means a lot..." Maki thanked him as she plays with her hair, trying to keep herself from blushing any further. "Maki..." Vinny spoke. "What is it?" She asked. "Do you remember about that girl asking you if you wanted to be a school idol?" He questioned. "Yeah... What about it? Are you planning on asking me to do it, too?" Maki inquired in annoyance. "No, it's not that! It's just that, there's something else that's going down..." He calmed her.

"Oh, what exactly?" She questioned. "Okay, so, you've heard about school idols, right?" Vinny questions. "Yeah, so?" Maki responded. "So, what about school DJs? Have you heard about them before?" He asks. "Um, no, I haven't. Do they like play alongside idols or something?" She asks. "Well, I guess so." Vinny said. "You guess so? What's that supposed to mean?" Maki inquired. "Well, I don't know much about that stuff myself.

It was mostly because of my friends from earlier that I heard about it." He explained. "Those two?" She asked, referring to Ty and Honoka. "Yeah." He replied. "I see..." She understood. "Well anyways, you know about the word that the school will close down after the first years graduate, right?" Vinny questions. "Yeah..." She responds.

"Well, I made the choice to help out the cause in saving the school by supporting my friends in getting the equipment to help them learn how to be DJs." Vinny explained. "Wait, if you're going to help your friends out by getting them the stuff to help them become DJs, shouldn't you become one yourself?" Maki suggested. Vinny, mouth agape, responds: "Huh... Haven't really thought about that... Well, I guess since I am helping out, I should give it a try myself. Thanks for the advice."

"I only suggested that idea to you because, it's not like I don't care or anything, just don't get the wrong idea, okay?! Idiot..." Maki retorted. "What the? Oh god, please don't start that shit with me. I've seen this kind of behavior in all those anime and manga I've watched and read to see where this is going, and I don't know if I can handle it." Vinny complained as he face-palmed in exhaustion. "Hmph! Oh shut up! It's not like you're the protagonist of the story!" Maki teased as she nudged him with a smirk on her face as they both continue to walk across the hallway.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the dojo..._

"No holding back, okay?" Akira asks. "Alright, let's go." Ryo accepts as they both ready up into a fighting stance. Akira throws the first punch, where Ryo parries it, and then grabs his arms and throws him over his shoulders.

Akira gets back up as he attempts to kick, to which Ryo parries that as well.

He front flips towards Akira as he stretches out his legs to do a double kick, as the left side hits Akira, causing him to stagger back a little.

Akira manages this, as he then successfully throws a punch towards Ryo's arm. He swings his arm at him to perform a roundhouse punch, but misses as Ryo dodges back.

He sidesteps, to which Ryo retaliates by doing a roundhouse kick, causing him to get hit and step back. He tries to throw another punch, but Ryo parries it.

Akira attempts to counter by jumping in the air and kicking both his legs at Ryo, but he quickly steps back to avoid them.

During this, Umi was practicing on her archery. She readies an arrow, preparing to fire at the one of the targets, until...

 _"My love will pierce your heart! BANG!"_ She thought to herself as she fires the arrow, but ends up missing the target.

She blushes in embarrassment as she mentally says to herself: _'What on earth am I thinking?'_ "You missed. Are you okay?" One of her club members asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I, don't know what that was!" Umi dismissed as she stops blushing.

At the same time, Akira tries to side-thrust kick at Ryo but misses, and just when he thought he would end up elbowing him as he stepped forward...

 _Alright, Japan! MAKE SOME NOISE!"_ He thought as he misses his attack as Ryo steps back, locks his arms with Akira's, and then flips him over his back with his leg in-between his legs, to which Akira ends up feeling some of the pain on his back.

 _What the? How did that not connect with Ryo? I should've been able to hit him...'_ Akira thought. "Akira, are you alright?" Ryo asked as he offered to help him up. "Yeah, don't worry about it. My mind just kind of turned off there." Akira assured as he took Ryo's hand and stood back up.

Both he and Ryo get back into their fighting stances, getting back to spar practice. Akira walks forward. He attempts to side-thrust kick, but Ryo parries.

Akira then grapples Ryo by the neck with one arm and one of his arms with the other as he then throws him forward, which Ryo successfully recovers as he flips backwards, back into standing position.

Akira tries to side-thrust kick, which resulted in the same thing happening again like before.

Ryo attempts to elbow down on him, but misses as Akira dodges out of the way in time. He throws a punch directly at Ryo's chest.

It successfully connects, causing Ryo to stagger back. He tries to swing another, but Ryo manages to parry it in time.

As Umi meanwhile, prepares to fire another arrow at the target from afar, Ryo then starts running in a circle towards Akira as he prepares to react. But just when they both thought their minds were clear...

_"LOVE ARROW SHOOT!"_ Umi shouted in her mind. _"I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND SCREAM!"_ Akira wailed as he stood behind her while he was in front of a few turntables with a microphone in his hand.

Umi ends up missing the target again as a result. She throws herself onto the floor as she starts to blush again. "No, stop it! Quit thinking about it!" She yelps to herself.

During this, Akira, unable to pay attention to Ryo, whom sends a flying back roundhouse kick his way, ends up getting hit in the face and falls back-first onto the floor as well. He groans, now feeling all the pain in his back.

When he comes to, he ends up coming face-to-face with Umi, as they both make eye contact with each other, while blushing at the same time. "Umi, you weren't thinking about...?" Akira asked her. "No way... Akira, you too?" She realized. "Akira!" Ryo called out as he ran over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked him. "Yeah, I'm okay." Akira responded.

"Do you need a hand?" Ryo asked, offering a hand to help him stand. "No, don't worry. I can get up." Akira assured as he stood back up slowly. He then offers Umi a hand. When she looks in his direction, he nods at her. She takes his hand as he helps lift her up to her feet. He lets go of her as she straightens herself out. "Sorry, Ryo. I wasn't paying attention." Akira apologized. "No, I should be sorry, Akira. I should have been more careful." Ryo told him.

Just as they were all settling down... "Hey, Umi! Akira! Can you come with us?" The two of them heard a voice from up ahead as they both saw Kotori and Naoyuki running towards them. Ryo looks over at the clock above their heads. "Whoa, look at the time... Thanks for the practice, Akira." Ryo spoke as he puts his fist towards Akira. Akira looks back at him, before bumping fists with him in return. "Yeah, same goes to you, Ryo." He replied.

Naoyuki and Kotori approached him and Umi, as he asks: "Hey guys. Do both of you got a minute to talk?" Akira and Umi look at each other before turning back to Naoyuki and Kotori as they both nod their heads.

* * *

As the four of them walk out of the dojo, Umi spoke: "It's all Ty and Honoka's fault. Both Akira and I were entirely unable to focus."

"Maybe it's because you are actually a little bit interested." Kotori suggested. "Umi, are you really...?" Akira asked, intrigued. Umi, surprised of the question asked, responded: "No. It's just that... I don't really see this idea working out well." Umi told her. "So both you and Akira are thinking the same thing, huh?" Naoyuki questioned.

"Well, I said it, too. But I also said that it sounded like fun from just thinking about it." Akira restated. "Who knows? When it comes to crazy plans, you can always count on Honoka." Kotori told them. The four of them start receiving flashbacks, back to when they were all just kids.

* * *

_The four of them stare at Honoka standing right behind a tall tree as she says to them: "Come on guys! Let's climb it!"_

__

_"Uh, are you sure about this, Honoka?" Akira asked. "Yes! I am definitely sure!" She responds to his question. "No way. This tree is way too big." Umi complained. Honoka, not listening to her, climbs the tree anyways, as the four of them reluctantly follow her up to one of the branches._

"She was constantly encouraging us to go places we'd never go on our own." Kotori said.

"And thanks to that, we'd always end up in trouble." Umi added.

_As Honoka stood up on the branch, Akira and Naoyuki both held onto Umi and Kotori, respectively, trying to hold back their fear, while the girls both cried. Suddenly the branch started to break off from the tree, causing all five of them to react, with Honoka grabbing onto another branch from above, Naoyuki holding onto Kotori as they both held onto the tree, and Akira, taking the fall for Umi as he held onto her for dear life, as he fell back-first onto the ground, protecting her from getting hurt._

* * *

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kotori agreed. "Hmm, yeah, that is true." Naoyuki added.

"The problem is, she's just too pushy." Umi complained. "There's no doubt about that." Akira commented.

"Yeah, maybe... Do you have any regrets though?" Kotori asked as the two of them looked over to her and Naoyuki.

* * *

_"Oh, man..." Akira groaned as he laid on the ground in pain. "Akira, are you okay?" Umi asked him, worried._

_"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Umi. Though are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked her._

_"No, I'm okay." She responded. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear." He said._

_Naoyuki and Kotori turn to look at the sun, both now awestruck. "Hey Akira! Umi! You guys should come up and look at this!" Naoyuki called out to them._

_Akira slowly gets up as he goes to climb up the tree again. "Akira, wait!" Umi shouted as he turns back to look at her._

_"I want to see it too!" She tells him. "Okay, Umi... Grab on behind me!" He tells her back as she wraps her arms around his neck._

_He then goes to climb up the tree to where Naoyuki and Kotori to find the sun glistening from afar as it sets._

__

* * *

Both Akira and Umi come back to their senses as they hear some noise coming from the other side of the wall on their right.

"Hey guys, look at this." Naoyuki called out as the two of them head over to see what was happening.

**_Music: Trevor Guthrie - Soundwave (prod. by Glenn Morrison)_ **

_**Riding a soundwave, no slowing down, say go, go** _  
_**Into the sun rays, no cooling down, say no** _  
_**Let's just keep going on** _  
**_Let's just keep going on_ **

The four of them saw Honoka dancing around while Ty was jumping up and down with his hands in the air, before he then started banging his head to the beat and twiddled his hands around, pretending that he had a turntable right in front of him. As the song was finishing, Honoka starts to stumble, before she finally falls over and lands on her rear end.

"Ah! Honoka!" Ty shouts as he runs over to her.

"Ah, man. This is really harder than I thought. Those girls make it look so easy." She said to herself. "Honoka. Are you okay?" Ty asks as he offers her a hand. "Yeah, I'm okay, Ty." She assures him as he helps her stand up. "All right. From the top..." She spoke. "Um, do you want me to play the same song or do you want something else?" Ty asked her. "Well, you're the DJ, so it's your choice." Honoka told him. "Oh, okay then." Ty understood as he went over to his laptop to pick a song.

Akira, Umi, Naoyuki and Kotori all continued to watch the two practice before Kotori starts to speak. "You know what, guys?" She spoke as the others turned to look at her. "I think I'll climb the tree again. Would you all care to join me?" She asked them. She gives them a smile with a little giggle, as Akira and Umi don't respond, while Naoyuki smirks and nods in agreement.

During this, Honoka ends up falling over again. "Honoka! Oh, not again!" Ty spoke as he went to aid her again. As she rubbed on her rear end, she sees someone offering her a hand.

"Umi?" She and Ty spoke. "What are you and Ty doing out here practicing by yourselves?" Umi asked her. "If we're doing this, we have to rehearse together." She told them. "Really?" Honoka asked as she got up.

Umi gave them a smile in response while Akira just nodded his head in agreement. "See, Honoka? What did I tell you? I told you they'd come around eventually." Ty reiterated.

* * *

_Later, with student council..._

"Excuse us..." Ty addressed to everyone in the room, after sliding open the door. "There's something we would all like to propose." He told them. "Sure, what do you need?" Ryo asked. Ty places down two application forms for everyone to see.

"What are these?" Eli asked. "With these application forms, we propose to form a school idol and school DJ club." Ty announced to the student council president.

"Well, I can see that much..." Eli addressed.

"Oh, great. So then you'll approve it?" Honoka asked. "Honoka, she hasn't even...!" Ty shushed her, until Eli had made her response. "No, I won't." She declined, as the three boys and girls gasp in confusion. "I'm sorry but at least five members are required for both clubs." She informed them. "What the...?" Ty spoke in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. There are plenty of clubs that this school that have fewer than five members in them." Umi argued. "And hey, we planned on collaborating often to support the other club, so in-turn that should make six, which is more than the required five that you say! So why not just combine the forms into one idol/DJ club?" Akira further argued.

"I'm certain they all had at least five members when they started. And if you were considering combining the two clubs into one super-club then it looks like you'll need ten members to form this club." Eli counter-argued, as Akira growled quietly. "Get four more people, alright?" Nozomi requested. "Do that and then we can form the club?" Naoyuki asked. "Just do that, and we'll handle the rest from there." Ryo told them.

"Just four more. We understand. Come on." Honoka accepted as the six of them were about to leave. "Hey. Hold on a second. The president's got something to say." Joel spoke up as the six stop and turn to look back at Eli, as she stands up from her seat.

"Before you go, why are you bothering to form an idol and DJ club now? You boys and girls are second years, so..." She asked them.

"We plan on saving this school from closing down." Ty informed her. "School idol/DJ groups have been super popular around here. So we thought if we-" Honoka added before Eli interrupts her. "Well, if that's the case, I cannot accept your application, regardless of the number of members." She further declined. "What?" Honoka spoke, as they were all shocked to hear what she had said. "You can't be serious!" Ty spoke in disbelief.

"Why are we not allowed to form these clubs?" Akira asked in demand. "Club activities aren't for gathering prospective students. I'm afraid, ladies and gentlemen, that the trouble cannot be reversed so easily." Eli stated as the three boys and girls groan in disappointment while Joel and Ryo both reflect on what Director Minami had exactly told all of them.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** _

_**** _

_"I'm afraid, ladies and gentlemen, but the trouble can_ _not be reversed so easily. I appreciate your proposal. But the student council should focus on improving things for current students." The director told them._

__

_"But we're not going to stand by here and do nothing!" Eli argued._

_"Yeah, Eli's right! We have to at least try something to get more students to apply here!" Joel spoke up, clenching his hand into a fist._

* * *

Joel takes a deep breath and whispers to himself: "If only..."

"Give up this crazy idea of yours and focus instead on what each of you can do for yourselves with the time you have left." Eli told them off. Ty and Honoka take back the application forms as they are now left unsure of how to cope with the situation. " _*sighs*_ Come on, guys. Let's just get out of here..." Ty told the group as they all head out the door.

* * *

The six of them were on their way out, now that the school day had come to an end, with Ty and Honoka still befuddled about Eli turning down the clubs without any second thoughts given.

"Don't let it get you down, guys..." Kotori comforted them. "Ty, Honoka, you both know you didn't do anything wrong back there." Naoyuki assured.

"Right, I'm sure the president..." Umi spoke. " _We're_ sure the president and the other members can understand where you two were coming from." Akira finished.

Ty looks up and takes a deep breath while Honoka stood motionless, without saying a word.

* * *

Back in the student council room, the members all discuss about what could've happened differently with the application forms that were proposed to them.

"President Eli, do you think we should've done something different before?" Joel asked her. Eli starts to have second thoughts about declining the proposals, before getting back to her senses and responded, while shaking her head: "No. I feel that that was the only choice we could make, as we shouldn't go against the Director's words."

"I agree with you, Eli-san." Ryo said to her. "Half of it." He added as Eli looked over to him, as he crossed his arms. "Though I agree that we shouldn't go against what Director Minami had told all of us, something's telling me that we have to prove her wrong in some way..." Ryo told her.

"I must agree with Ryo-cchi. Earlier, you said something I wish I could say to a certain someone." Nozomi chimed in.

"You all tend to say too much as it is. That's quite enough." Eli dismissed as she looked away at all of them. " _*giggles*_ I always thought that all members needed to contribute to the student council in some way or another." Nozomi told her.

* * *

"But now, if our club applications are not accepted, we can't use the auditorium." Umi said. "And we can't even get our own club room. So it looks like it's back to square one..." Akira added.

"Yeah, good point." Kotori spoke before they all look up at the cherry blossoms flowing above their heads.

"In that case... what is it we're going to do now?" She asked.

"What else left is there to do?" Naoyuki asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Umi questioned.

"Yeah... What else can we do?" Akira asked as well.

"What are we going to do now?" Eli and Nozomi asked.

"Yeah... Just what else is there that we can do now?" Joel and Ryo asked.

Ty, with his phone in hand, looks through his playlist to find a song to play, finds it, touches the screen, and turns the volume up to maximum.

_**Ending Theme: Coone, ATILAX and David Spekter vs HonoKotoUmi - Evolution Towards Tomorrow Is Now Or Never (DJ Kurosaki Mashup)**_

Ty: "Alright, this is it! This is where it really starts! Let's become DJs!"

_**Next time on Beat Feat!: Let's Be DJs!** _

* * *

**I would like to thank all of you readers for reading this entire first chapter!**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving your review/comments down in the box below.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**And if you enjoyed reading this first chapter, bookmark the story and follow me if you would like to be notified when the next chapter is posted!**

**Go over to my profile and take a look at my other stories if you're interested.**

**But fanfiction isn't the only thing I do.**

**You can also follow me on Twitter, check out my Steam page, and you can take a look at my YouTube channel, and if you enjoy the content there, subscribe if you want to keep up to date for any upcoming videos! Speaking of which, if you enjoyed what I had showcased for 'DigitalTy', go and subscribe to him as well, as I feel he deserves a lot more recognition than I do (and if you want, you can tell him I sent you).**

**Check out all my Beat Feat! mashups on my 2nd YouTube channel by clicking on my profile picture from the embedded video!**

**Again, thank you all for reading, and until then, I am the Rocket Gamer, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Take care, everybody!**

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter revised as of January 22nd, 2021. Even though I watched the English dub, I couldn't leave out Umi's original quote. I'll give the original Japanese credit where credit is due. I'll have that over the dub localization.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I feel as though I need to explain myself about the name change. I started watching Vinesauce in late 2017, and in the making of this fanfic back in 2018, I was doing some personal research about Vinny in particular, and I found out his last name. I used it in this story, just going along with it.
> 
> Nothing really happened until I posted the first chapter here on AO3 on November 10th, 2020, where a user going by brah pretty much yelled to me: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T USE HIS REAL LAST NAME!!"
> 
> I didn't think much about it at the time and thought 'Eh... Must be some rabid fan or something...', so I carry on with posting the second chapter. brah comes back, now saying: "I swear if Vinny's name gets exposed all because of a fanfic...!!", and to be honest, it had me shocked. There's no way I could be potentially be doxxing Vinny, am I? I would never want to do that to someone like him!
> 
> So, jump to now, I did more research, and as it turns out, only certain groups in and out of the Vinesauce community knows of Vinny's last name. After much intense thinking, I made the decision to change his last name to something else.
> 
> To those of you that are reading the story for the first time, please pay no mind as this doesn't involve any of you, but for all of you that have read up to the second chapter, you all already know the secret by now, so I suggest you keep it that way and hopefully not spread it around.
> 
> Vinny, if you somehow come across this story, I'm deeply sorry if I had invaded your privacy in any way. And to brah and anyone else that felt the same way, I'm so sorry for getting you so riled up over something I thought was innocuous, but was actually almost more harmful than I believed it would be. I will not delete the comments, for I will use them as a reminder to not make this mistake again.


	2. Let's Be DJs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and Ty manage to get permission to use the auditorium for a concert in a month's time, although Umi has doubts that they'll be ready in time. Unable to think of a name for their groups, Honoka and Ty hold a contest for the names instead, before realizing they do not actually have songs to practice with. As Umi reluctantly agrees to write lyrics, she puts Honoka and Kotori on an exercise regime to build up their stamina, while the boys check through Akira's music library to see what songs they should play. As Honoka unsuccessfully attempts to get the girl from before, Maki Nishikino, to compose songs for them, Eli warns her and Ty that their plans could backfire and damage the school's reputation further.

**Hello readers! I am the Rocket Gamer and welcome back to a brand new chapter of Beat Feat! School DJ projeqt!**

**I was honestly pretty satisfied of having the chance to finally put out the 1st chapter, despite receiving no feedback whatsoever, but I won't let that get me down!**

**I'm just gonna get things going and get right on to the next episode, so, let's go!**

**EDIT: However, I will say, for the responses I got here on AO3, regarding the last chapter... Not the kind I was expecting. Please do keep in mind that the playlist I provide will, for the most part, be strictly electronic music.**

* * *

**_Previously on..._**

**__ **

_**Ty:** I had just started my second year of high school after being transferred to Otonokizaka High. But out of nowhere, the school director had announced that after the first year students graduate, it would then close down!_

**_"I've only been here for a few months and the school says it's shutting down already?!"_ **

_In order for the school to not close, there would have to be a need for more students to enroll in. Thankfully, Honoka and I had come up with the perfect ideas to save the school! Honoka would go in and form a school idol group while I would go around asking our friends to form a DJ group in order to gain some word of mouth from not just the school, but all around Japan! Unfortunately..._

**_Akira: "Forget it, guys. We're not becoming DJs!"_ **

**_Umi:_ _"And allow me to make this clear as well... No school idols."_ **

**_Eli:_ _"Give up this crazy idea of yours and focus on what you can do for yourselves."_ **

**_Ty:_** _NO! Screw that! We're not letting these ideas get scrapped in vain of Otonokizaka's closure! We're going to save this school, no matter what the cost may be! We can do this, Honoka! I know it!_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE** _

_In the student council room..._

"Excuse us, sorry to bother you all again." Ty greeted to the student council as he placed an application form in front of the council president, Eli Ayase. "Good morning. Ah, so it's you six again. What do you all want?" She addressed.

"We would like to ask permission to use the auditorium." Honoka told her. "The student handbook clearly states that students of this school are permitted to use the auditorium for purposes besides club activities." Umi added.

Eli looks over the form as Nozomi says: "And they're requesting it after school on the day of the welcome party..."

"Ah... Is that so?" Ryo spoke. "What are you planning to do then?" Eli inquires. "We were going to..." Akira began. "Give a live performance!" Ty finished as Akira and Umi turn their heads to him and Honoka.

"The girls and I have decided that we want to become school idols. The boys have decided on becoming school DJs, and we're all going to hold our debut concert in the auditorium!" Honoka proclaimed.

"Huh?!" Akira, Naoyuki, Umi and Kotori gasp in confusion.

Ty: "What?"

Honoka: "Hmm?"

Akira: "Um..."

Ty: "Who?"

Naoyuki and Kotori: "Huh?"

Ty: "Ah..."

Akira: "Ty..."

Umi: "Honoka..."

Ty: "Why?"

Honoka: "What?"

"Um... I'm not sure we'll be quite able to do that..." Kotori responded. "Oh, don't worry. Of course we will!" Ty assured them. "Hold it right there, mister! We haven't even gotten our equipment together!" Akira told him. "Akira's right, Ty. We're not exactly stage-ready, you know?" Umi added.

"Uh, hello?" Joel spoke up as the six of them turn back to him and the other council members. "We're still in here, listening in on your little argument." He said.

"Thank you, Joel. Anyways, are you all ready or not?" Eli asked them. They all react in hesitation, half-unsure of how to respond.

"Yes, we totally will be." Honoka responded. "Because the school's welcome party isn't just for fun." Eli further warned. "Well, they did only come to get permission to use the auditorium." Nozomi stated as Eli, Joel and Ryo turn to look at her. "Nozomi? What are you implying?" Ryo asked.

"They're not even in a club, so, the student council doesn't have any room to give colorful commentary on their request." Nozomi explained as she stood up and walked around.

"Well, actually, Nozomi... I... don't mind it at all. I, for one, want to see how this goes." Joel admitted. "Joel...!" Eli spoke up in surprise.

"I don't see why we shouldn't let them use the auditorium as well. It sounds engaging to me." Ryo agreed. "Ryo...!" Eli spoke again.

"Oh. So, you boys are interested? Any thoughts from you, Eli?" Nozomi asked. "Well, no, but..." Eli attempted to argue.

"Um, hold that thought, please! We all need a moment!" Ty interrupts as he leads Honoka and the others outside. "Ah, wait!" Eli shouted.

It was too late as Ty and the others had closed the door on them. "Alright, we got this in the bag!" Ty exclaimed. "Score!" Honoka shouts as she and Ty high-five each other and have themselves a little celebration dance.

"What are you all doing? Taking their side?" Eli argued. "Come on, Eli, it honestly sounded pretty interesting. I mean nothing out of the ordinary happens at these welcome parties or whatever, so why not, you know, spice things up a bit?" Joel persuaded her.

"I agree with Joel, Eli. Like I said before, I agree with you that we shouldn't go against what Director Minami had told us before, though I feel we have to prove her wrong, and I think this could just be it." Ryo told her.

"Joel... Ryo... Nozomi, what about you?" Eli then asked.

Nozomi opens a window and closes her eyes. "It's what they guided me to do." She replied as all three of them look at her in confusion.

"Nozomi?" Ryo questioned before he and the others notice her stack of tarot cards. "The cards, I mean." She told them. "Ah, I see..." He understood.

Just then, the wind started blowing furiously into the room, as he, Joel and Eli braced themselves while the cards started to fly towards them. Ryo and Joel quickly turn their heads to the wall as one of the cards flip up to depict: 'The Sun'.

"The cards are compelling me to to do so!" Nozomi proclaimed.

 _**Opening Theme (Main Theme): Headhunterz vs µ's - The Power of µ'sic (DJ Kurosaki Mashup)  
[TV Size (in Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R5750kP0u6aLROkQfj6YSjciJYOi_YkP/view)  
**_ _**Massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu** _  
_**Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro** _  
_**Sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa | Centuries ago... A headhunter roamed the Earth...** _  
_**Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari | Stealing the souls of men...** _

_**(Wakatteru)** _   
_**Tanoshii dake janai tamesareru darou | Now, he has risen again. Transformed... Reignited...** _   
_**(Wakatteru)** _   
_**Datte sono kurushisa mo mirai | This time, to enlighten souls, with the power of µ'sic.** _   
_**(Ikunda yo)** _   
_**Atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo** _   
_**(Kitto ne) kawari tsuzukete (We'll be star!)** _

_**Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara** _   
_**Atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne** _   
_**Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjite ireba** _   
_**Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou** _

_**(Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de | To save his own soul, he had to make the ultimate sacrifice.** _   
_**(Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de** _

_**[CLIMAX]** _

_**Kagayaki o matteta** _

* * *

_**Episode 2: Let's Be DJs!** _

"You got them already? Well, okay! Uh, thanks for deciding to help us out, man! We appreciate it...! Yeah, We'll talk to you later, dude!" Akira spoke as he hung up from his phone call. "I just got word from Vinny. He managed to find us some turntables for us to use!" Akira told the others.

"Alright! _*claps hands together*_ Everything is about to be set into motion!" Ty exclaimed. "Okay, so now that we got the equipment taken cared of, let's go see how the ladies are doing." Naoyuki said as he and the boys started walking over to the girls, whom were in mid-conversation.

"I already explained all this to you. It'll be way easier to get whatever we need if we don't mention the idol stuff." Umi spoke to Honoka.

"Yeah, but why?" She asks while eating her loaf of bread. "What's with all the bread?" Umi asked, confused. "My family sells Japanese sweets, so this is like a rare delicacy." Honoka answered.

"It's not even lunch yet. It'll make you fat..." Umi chided as she sat down next to her while she continued scarfing down the bread. "Umi. Honoka." They both look up as they see Akira, Ty and Naoyuki approaching them. "Hi, Akira. Ty. Naoyuki. So, how's the DJ plan going?" She asked.

"Well, it seems to be going good so far. Vinny called. He said he was able to get us some turntables to use for the performance." Akira answered. "Vinny's helping out, too?" Umi questioned. "Yeah, he found out about what's going on from both me and Honoka." Ty responded, nodding his head.

"Anyways, how are things going on your end?" Akira asked. " _*sighs*_ Not much at the moment. We're still trying to figure out how we're going to get everything together so that we'll be able to perform alongside you guys." Umi told him. "I see..." Akira understood.

Suddenly... "Hey!" Someone called out to them. Everyone turns to see a group of boy and girl students standing before them.

"We all saw the bulletin board." One of the girls spoke. "Is it true? Are you guys really going to become school idols and DJs?" One of the boys asked. "What the...?" "Huh?" Akira and Umi uttered, surprised of what they heard.

"Umi, I didn't think that was your style." Another girl spoke. "Akira, I know how much you like listening to that music those DJs make, but I never thought you were thinking about becoming one yourself!" Another boy added. "Did you post something on the bulletin board?" Umi quietly inquired to Honoka.

"Mm-hmm, about the concert." She confirmed, nodding her head.

* * *

_Later, inside the school..._

__

"I can't believe you." Umi spoke in disappointment as she and the others were walking their way over to see Kotori in their classroom. "You are way too optimistic. We only have one month to prepare and we haven't learnt anything yet." She reminded. "But I asked Kotori and she said it'll be OK." Honoka said.

Meanwhile, Kotori was just nearby, busily sketching some costume designs in her notebook. "Hey, Kotori..." Naoyuki called as he sat down next to her while the others sat around them. "Yeah, that'll do it!" She finished. "Look it! How about this as a costume for the concert?" She asks, showing her sketch costume design to everyone.

"Ooh, that looks flashy!" Ty complimented. "Ah! So cute!" Honoka added. "You think?" Kotori asks as Ty and Honoka stand up to get a closer look. "The curving part could be kind of tricky to make, but I'm gonna try and give it my best shot." She told them. "Yeah, don't sweat it. You can do it." Ty said as Honoka nodded in response.

"Can't wait to see how it turns out, Kotori." Naoyuki said in anticipation. "Wait, Kotori...!" Umi spoke up. "Oh! What do you think, Umi?" Kotori asked. "Umi...?" Akira called to her. Umi lightly blushes as she examines the design. "Super cute, right?" Honoka questions her. "Uh, this long part... Going down right here is..." She stammered. "Our legs." Kotori answered.

Akira and Umi motion back as he asks: "Whoa, wait a second. You don't mean that...?" He slowly turns to look at Umi, who was still blushing. "We're going to wear tiny skirts and show our bare legs?" She predicted. "Yeah. We're idols." Kotori reminded.

Umi stares down at her thighs in embarrassment, when Honoka suddenly places her hands over them, surprising her and Akira as she assures: "It's all good!" "Honoka, what the...?!" He blurted out. "Besides, your legs aren't that chunky, Umi!" She said to her. "Wha...?!" Akira uttered in shock as Umi stands up from her chair.

"You're one to talk, Honoka!" Umi spoke up, provoked towards the comment. "Well..." She tries to respond as she checks her hips and her legs, making Ty blush as he watches her while not saying a single word. "Fine. Time for a diet!" Honoka declared as Umi calms down, taking a deep breath. "I really don't think either of you need to worry." Kotori said to them.

"Okay, so we're making some progress here, guys. We got costume designs, and we got turntables. What else is there that we need to do?" Ty wondered. "Well, Ty, we still gotta decide on a whole bunch of really important stuff... Autograph style; How to keep a low profile while walking around town..." Honoka spoke before Umi interrupts.

"That's not important at all." She told her. "Yeah, let's save all that until after we pull this thing off with a success." Akira added. "Yeah, Akira's right." Kotori spoke up as he, Umi and the others turn to her. "Before any of that stuff, our group needs a name." She suggested. Honoka and Umi gasp in surprise as the boys react with:

Ty: "Oh crap!"

Naoyuki: "Oh f-! Shoot!"

Akira: "Group name! Of course!"

* * *

_Later that day..._

__

Honoka sighs in exhaustion after she, Ty and the others were struggling to come up with names for both their idol group and DJ group. "I'm totally drawing a blank over here, you guys." She said. "Bleh, me too..." Ty added. "I know, right? I wish we had a characteristic that stood out, but..." Kotori spoke. "Yeah, I guess we are all pretty different from each other..." Umi finished her sentence.

"Alright, you know what? I'm just gonna spitball this, say some random words for possible names of our DJ group and I want to know what you guys think. Okay, ready...? Re-Masters!" Ty blurted out. "Re-Masters?" Umi asked. "What's the meaning behind that name, Ty?" Akira asked.

"Well, there's the term 'mastering'. You know how music producers balance things out like the EQ stuff, adding volume to parts of a song that should have a louder moment to them, all that kind of stuff before they release the final track out for the world to listen to?" Ty asked. "Yeah, but what's with the 'Re-' part of the name?" Naoyuki inquired.

"Well, I had this thought. If we were music producers, we listen to the track with the mastering stuff done and all. But there's that one thing in the song that just doesn't sound right, we take it back to the cutting room, do it little more mastering here and there, listen to it again, and **then** we release the final version!" Ty told them.

"Uh... I think you're going way over your head with that thought of yours, Ty." Akira told him. "Yeah, I have to agree with Akira, Ty. Sorry." Naoyuki replied. " _*sighs*_ Figures..." Ty, sighing in disappointment. "Well, Ty, you at least thought of something. That was good of you to do so." Honoka said, patting him on the back.

Ty notices this and turns to look at her. To which, she gives him a small smile and a shrug to her shoulder. He lightly blushes as he smiles back and nods his head to her. "Well... Maybe we could just use our names then?" Honoka suggested. "So you're thinking like..." Ty says.

* * *

_Introducing..._

__

Honoka/Umi/Kotori: "Hiya!"

"Honoka!"

"Umi!"

"Kotori!"

_And joining alongside..._

Ty/Akira/Naoyuki: "What's up, Japan!"

"I'm Ty!"

"I'm Akira!"

"And I'm Naoyuki!"

* * *

"Makes me think of comedians..." Umi commented. "Yeah, not so much..." Honoka admitted. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. If we ever did that, it'd be more fitting for a gameplay commentary video than it would be for a live DJ performance." Ty added. " _*gasps*_ I got it!" Honoka suddenly spoke, having immediately thought of a new idea. "Already? Let's hear it then, Honoka!" Ty said.

* * *

_Honoka: "Umi, you're sea._

__

_Kotori, you're air._

__

_And I'm land._

__

_Together, we're Land, Sea, and Air._

__

Honoka/Umi/Kotori: "Defending the peace of our country!"

_Honoka: "And for the boys... Akira, you create the melodies._

_Naoyuki, you bring harmony._

_And Ty, you carry the rhythm._

_Together, you all carry an element of what makes you true DJs."_

Ty/Akira/Naoyuki: "To us, music is everything!"

* * *

"It doesn't sound very idol-y." Kotori said. "I can see where you're going with that, Honoka. But we're DJs, not music producers. We're not making our own songs, we're only playing the songs that other producers give to us and the fans." Naoyuki added. " _*sighs*_ I know." Honoka replied in defeat. "Ah... Um... Maybe..." Honoka mutters as she tries to think of another idea.

"Ah! That's it!" She says.

* * *

The boys and girls then puts up two posters on the bulletin board, both of which advertises the girls hosting an idol club, and the boys hosting a DJ club, and under both posters were ballot boxes for other students to help them come up with names for their groups.

"Looks perfect!" Honoka said. "Now it's up to others..." Umi said. "You sure this is gonna work?" Akira asked. "Yeah, why not? I bet it'll draw more attention this way." Honoka assured them. "It better." Naoyuki said. "Let's hope so." Kotori added. "Now! Next up is dancing and singing practice!" Honoka declared as she raises her arm in the air.

"Well then, I guess it's time we boys get to learning how to use those turntables." Ty told the guys.

* * *

Ty, Honoka and the others walk around the school grounds to find a place where they can practice. They start outside by taking a look over to the basketball courts, then over to the track/football field,

and lastly, the baseball field.

"It's no good. We'd probably get in people's way out here." Honoka said. "Yeah, you're right. Let's try looking for an empty spot inside the building! How about the gymnasium?" Ty suggested.

They all then open a door into the gymnasium, only to find that more students were practicing volleyball and badminton inside.

"Ah, jeez. The gym is jam-packed as well!" Honoka complained. "Hmm... Well, I guess the only place that's reasonable to practice in is an empty classroom. Come on!" Ty said, leading the others.

When they come to, Honoka tries to open one of the classrooms doors, but to no avail.

"I guess they keep it locked." Kotori examined. "So I guess using a classroom is not an option." Umi concluded. "Yeah, unless... We ask a teacher if we can use one." Akira proposed.

"Ah! Good idea, Akira! Honoka, just come on, the door isn't gonna budge either way!" Ty said to her as he grabs her hand and brings her along with the others. _'He's holding my hand...'_ Honoka, thinks as she, while blushing, stares at him as they walked together.

They eventually find a teacher and ask if they can use a classroom to practice. "An empty classroom? What do you need one for?" She asked. "Practice for our school idol/DJ live-show." Honoka told her.

"You boys and girls, school idols and DJs?" The teacher asked as she lightly giggles, unconvinced of the proposal. "Wha-?! Hey!" Ty called out. "It's not funny!" Honoka spoke out as well.

* * *

After all the places they went to across the school, they finally arrive to the roof.

"Well..." Honoka spoke. "Of all the places we could have to ourselves, it ends up being the rooftop..." Akira said. "This is the only place left." Umi said.

"There's no shade. And we're kind of in trouble if it rains... But I guess we can't afford to be picky." Kotori said, observing the area.

"Mm-hmm, but at least we won't have to worry about making too much noise up here." Honoka stated. "That's... actually a good point there, Honoka. Now that I think about it, I don't think the teachers would be forgiving of us mixing and scratching our turntables at such high volumes from down there." Akira admitted. Umi turns to look at him, but soon understands what he meant, and nods her head in agreement towards him.

"Come on! It's about time we got started!" Honoka declared as she pumped both of her fists in enthusiasm.

* * *

As the girls were beginning to practice singing, Ty and the boys were sifting through Akira's music library inside his laptop to find the song they think would be most fitting for a debut DJ performance. "Ahh... That's quite the amount of songs you have in there, Akira." Ty commented. "Yeah, I know. I'm an EDM fan, no surprise there." Akira admitted. "What song should we start with?" Naoyuki asked. "Hmm... 'Drum's A Weapon'? Let's hear that first." Ty suggested.

Akira hits the play button and they all listen to the track for a moment.

_**Music: Ferry Corsten - Drum's A Weapon [[Listen here...](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oZHloCAhdmCZoEajl9B2GWmqH9PplzFA/view?usp=sharing)]**_

Ty: "Hmm, interesting start..."

Naoyuki: "How about the drop?"

Akira: "Alright, here..."

_*skips to drop*_

Ty: "Hey, I'm kinda digging this beat. How long is the track, Akira?"

Akira: "Uh, about seven minutes."

Ty: "Seven minutes?! Hmm... Pause it."

_*pauses*_

"I don't think our debut should start off that slow, we need a track that's at least three to four minutes long." Ty said. "Yeah, we need to get the audience hyped up in a short time, if you know where we're getting at, Akira." Naoyuki added. "No, no, I get you guys, don't worry. Uh, let's see..." Akira replies as he continues searching for a new song. "Um, okay, how about this one?" Akira spoke as the boys huddled in to listen along.

**_Music: Quintino - Work It [[Listen here...](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GxhKE_E7mnCFAkMuPwOngdhPvcSDiWia/view?usp=sharing)]_**

Ty: "Huh... Um, pause it?"

_*pauses*_

"Eh, I don't know. The drop sounds a bit too hard-hitting, for lack of better words. And hey remember, we're playing alongside Honoka, Umi and Kotori, right?" Ty critiqued. "Ah, right, I see where you're coming at. Naoyuki, any other ideas?" Akira asked. "How about a drop that's more melodic? I bet the crowd would be jumping high when they hear a sound that pleases their ears without dropping the bass too hard." Naoyuki proposed.

"Hmm, alright, I'll check and see what I got..." Akira took note as he continued further into his library. "Hmm, oh! How about this one, guys?" Akira eagerly inquired. He hits the play button as they all listened...

_**Music: R3hab - Sakura** _

_**Kare wa hidoku uchinomesareteita | ROUGH TRANSLATION: He had been severely overwhelmed**_  
 _ **Tasuke nado inai | He had no help**_  
 _ **Tsuyoku natta | Yet, he grew stronger**_  
 _ **Tachiagaru shika nakatta | Seeking fate**_  
 _ **Unmei o motomete | He stood up**_  
 _ **Tabi ni deru |**_ _ **and sets out on**_ **_a journey to find his destiny_**  
 _ **Sore ga kare no | For this is his...**_  
 _ **Densetsu | legend**_

Ty: "Ooh, I like the starting words there!"

Naoyuki: "Yeah, it really sets the tone for our debut, don't you think?"

Akira: "Yeah, I think it could..."

Ty: "Ah, that melody, I can just imagine the crowd right now..."

Naoyuki: "Wait a second, Ty. let's hear what the drop sounds like..."

_***Akira raises his hands in the air as Ty and Naoyuki light bang their heads to the beat of the drop*** _

"So, I guess we're using that for our debut, huh?" Akira asked. "Dude, yes! That track would be perfect! We gotta use that for our debut!" Ty excitedly accepted as they all stood up. "Yeah, Akira. I really do think that's the song we can play to get the crowd dancing along!" Naoyuki added. "Well then, guys... I guess that settles it. We've got our first track to play to a crowd." Akira declared. The boys give each other a high-five before they overheard the girls.

"Let's begin with our song." Honoka said. "Okay." Umi and Kotori replied. The girls stand in silence while the boys watched, waiting to hear them sing. Kotori notices the silence between the three of them and opens her mouth to speak up. "Uhh... What song?" She asked. "Why don't you ask Honoka?" Umi inquired. "Ah...! Oh yeah..." Honoka uttered as the three of them continued to stand there motionlessly, unsure of how to begin. The boys whisper in worry:

Akira: "Oh dear..."

Ty: "This is not good..."

Naoyuki: "Looks like we got ourselves stuck in another roadblock..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Inside the school hallways, a boy with short black hair and a girl with short light-brown hair gazed with distinct interest upon the posters that Ty, Honoka and the others had posted onto the bulletin board in-between classrooms.

"Idols..." The girl whispered. "DJs?" The boy questioned.

From across the hallways, two of their friends called out to them. "Hey, Kayo! Nya!" "Yasuo! Hanayo! Over here!" The two of them hear and react in surprise of their tone of voice. "H-Hi, Rin." "Ichiro. What's up?" Hanayo and Yasuo greeted. "That's what we were wondering. What were you two up to just now?" Rin asked. "Oh! Um... Actually... Nothing really..." Hanayo mumbled.

"We were just taking a look at what was up here on the board, and see if there was anything interesting going on." Yasuo explained. "Ah, we get it." Ichiro understood as Rin nodded in response. "Take a look at this." Yasuo presented the poster to them. "Hmm... Idols/DJs Club? Seems fun from the sounds of it." Ichiro examined.

"I wonder where it's taking place?" Yasuo thought out loud. "Eh, we can find out about that later. Come on, guys, let's go!" Rin said as she started walking off. "Let's get a move on." Ichiro said. "Yeah, right behind you." Yasuo replied. "Okay." Hanayo replied as well. Before walking away from the poster, they both take one last look at them before they start heading off to catch up with their friends.

Suddenly, another boy with short black hair and a girl with black twintail hair and twin red bows to hold them together, walk up to examine the posters as well. "What is this...?" The girl inquired in annoyance. "Wait a second, is that...?" The boy asked, trying to remember the people they ran into that morning at UTX High.

* * *

_**INTERMISSION** _

_Now if you're not familiar with my previous stories, I usually like to give the readers a taste of what the YouTubers featured in the story are like and showcase them in-between chapters, and for this chapter if you haven't already seen his channel before, well, now is as good of a time as ever to introduce/remind you of "Vargskelethor" Joel of Vinesauce! The video down below is one of the first videos I've seen from his channel, and coincidentally, is one of my favorites. Let's take a look!_

_Here's the joke that was cut off for copyright:_

* * *

_Later that evening..._

**~Honoka's House/Homura Sweets Shop, 7:00 P.M~**

Ty, along with Akira and Umi, arrive to Honoka's house to meet up with her, Kotori and Naoyuki. He slides open the door as they were all greeted to by Honoka's mother. "Oh, why hello there, Ty. Akira. Umi." She greeted to them.

"Good evening." Akira and Umi greeted back. "Hi, Mrs. Kousaka. Is Honoka home?" He asked. "She's upstairs... Would you all care for a little dango?" She offered.

"Sure. Thanks." "Yeah, I'll take one. Thank you." Ty and Akira accept as they take one off the plate on the counter. "No, but thanks anyway." Umi politely declined. "I actually just started a diet." She admitted. "Well, we're all going to head up now. Thanks again for the dango, Mrs. Kousaka!" Ty thanked her. "It's my pleasure, Ty. You three have fun up there!" She replied as they walked on.

The three of them were walking around the hallways until they heard Naoyuki and the girls' voices behind the doors. "Hey, Naoyuki, Honoka, Kotori, it's us! Ty, Akira and Umi!" He announced to them. "Ty? Is that you? Come on in!" Honoka responded. He slides open the door to find her, Kotori and Naoyuki eating some dango themselves.

"Heh-hey! How's it going, guys!" Naoyuki greeted them. "Good job for working hard today!" Honoka and Kotori praised them. Ty and Akira gaze at them with mouths open, while Umi gave them an unimpressed expression.

"Here, have a cup of tea." Kotori offered as she poured some for them.

"How are you two enjoying... your diet?" She begrudgingly asked as she and the boys sat down. "Wait a minute, you two already forgot?" Naoyuki asked as Honoka and Kotori gasp in shock. Umi sighs in disappointment as she asks: "Are you guys going to put any real effort into this or what? And what about this song we're supposed to perform?" "Yeah, have you guys got any new ideas yet?" Akira added.

"Well actually, there was this one thing that Honoka and I did earlier..." Ty told them. "Ooh! I was just about to talk about that! The other day, Ty, Vinny and I found a first-year whose got talent for days! She's an awesome singer, and plays piano, and I'll bet she'll compose great songs!" Honoka explained. "Vinny went to go and confront her, but we're not sure if he was able to convince her." Ty added. "So we're gonna go and ask her tomorrow!" Honoka told them.

"We were thinking if she could write the music for us, then our part would be to come up with something for the lyrics!" Kotori said. "Something? Like what?" Umi asked. Honoka nods to her, then turns to Kotori. "Now?" She asks as Kotori nods in response. The girls place their hands on the table and get up close and personal with Umi and the boys. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Ty inquired. "Uh, ladies?" Akira asked.

Honoka and Kotori giggle as the three back up a little. "Why are you staring at us?" Umi asked worryingly.

"Hey Umi, do you remember how in middle school, you always used to write poems and stuff?" Honoka asked with a grin. "Oh, that reminds me!" Naoyuki quipped as he joined in with the girls. "Ah...! Uh, what is it, Naoyuki?" Akira asked. "You remember back when you didn't have headphones, you just blasted the speakers up to let everyone hear what music you were playing on your laptop?" Naoyuki questioned, grinning as well. "What...?" Akira and Umi ask in confusion.

"Yeah, you let us read them sometimes, they were so good..." Kotori added. "Don't you remember, dude? You'd put the laptop down, and then get your groove on! Those that were around couldn't help but dance along with you! You were quite the party starter back then!" Naoyuki reminded.

Akira and Umi started backing away from them, now feeling completely creeped out of what they're trying to get them to do.

"Uh, guys, is there something wrong?" Ty asked, now wondering what's the deal with them. "Umi! Bail! Bail!" Akira hollered as he opened the door and started to run off, with her following behind.

"They're getting away!" Honoka shouted. "What the?! Akira, wait!" Ty yelled as he and Naoyuki ran after them. "Akira, stop!" Naoyuki yelps as they tackle him to the ground. "Ack! Let me go!" Akira muttered while struggling to break free.

"Akira, please wait!" Ty pleaded as they fought to hold him place while Honoka and Kotori grabbed onto Umi's arm to keep her from escaping as well.

* * *

_Afterwards..._

__

"No way! Not doing it!" Umi rejected. "Me neither! No way am I doing that again!" Akira added. "What?! Oh, come on, why?" Honoka asked in demand. "Yeah, why not?" Kotori and Naoyuki also ask. "Absolutely not! All those poems I wrote in middle school are too embarrassing to even think about!" Umi admitted. "As for me, who would ever think to start blasting out loud music and dance around in public without anyone expecting it? It's nerve-wracking, you know?" Akira told them.

"They say idols have to throw away their shame though." Honoka said to them. "And hey, aren't DJs supposed to be dancing around while playing loud music?" Ty inquires. "No, they don't!" Umi argued. "Well, yeah, but...! Um... _*growls*_ Would you please just shut up already, Ty?!" Akira fired back. "But guys, I have my hands full making our outfits." Kotori told them. "We've also already picked the track to play, and it was you who helped us out with selecting." Naoyuki added.

"Then Honoka can figure out the lyrics. I mean this whole idol thing was your idea." Umi suggested. "Well, then why don't you guys go and play it for everyone to hear? I rather sit back from behind the decks and see how it plays out without anyone catching a glimpse at me." Akira suggested to the boys.

"Come on, Akira! Don't be a shy guy! We need you!" Ty pleaded, grabbing onto the sleeve of his hoodie. "Yeah, but I'm not..." Honoka slurs as she remembers back when she wrote a poem of her own at a young age.

* * *

Honoka: _"I don't like manjuu! It makes you want to throw up! Dango is gross, too!"_

* * *

"You know she's crap at writing..." Kotori reminded. "Hmm, that's true..." Umi admitted. "Okay then. Give me a reason why should I play alongside you guys." Akira demanded. "Well, it wouldn't be right to start becoming DJs without the person who helped his friends get to where they are now. You'd be like a ghost producer for us and you know how much the EDM community is up in arms with stuff like that, right?" Naoyuki told them.

"Yeah... I've read many posts online before on how some big-name DJs are frowned upon for using ghost producers to work on their tracks." Akira acknowledged. "Oh, please! You two are really important for this to work out!" Kotori pleaded to them. "And we'll all help you guys out with what you're going through. Can't you at least do a base for something we can use?" Honoka pleaded as well.

"Please, Akira? We can't do this without you." Ty asked. "Well..." Akira spoke as he Umi turned to look at each other, wondering what to do. They then turn to look at Kotori and Naoyuki, whom were now sitting together. They both put their hands to where their hearts were located, before saying to them: "Umi..." "Akira..." They then hold onto each other's hand and soon pleads with: "Pretty please?!"

Umi was taken aback by their plead, as was Akira, but with a huge blush on his face in addition. "Fine..." Umi caved in. "Oh my...! _*sighs*_ Alright. I shouldn't have been backing down at all. We have to at least give this one try." Akira caved as well. "It's unfair, but... You both win." Umi said, accepting defeat. "Alright!" "Yeah!" "Okay, we're doing it now!" "That's the spirit, dude!" Ty, Naoyuki and the girls cheered in response.

"Akira, Umi, I knew we can count on you two!" Honoka said to them as she and Ty place their hands onto their shoulders. "However..." "Yes, but on one condition..." Umi and Akira spoke up. "I'll be taking charge of our practice schedule till the concert." Umi told the girls. "And as for me, we'll have to start off with some warm-up sets to familiarize ourselves with those turntables, and that also means we're going to start playing across different areas around the district to get people's attention." Akira told the boys.

"Practice schedule?" "Warm-up sets?" The girls and boys ask.

* * *

_The next day..._

__

While Umi was busy getting Honoka and Kotori in shape for their upcoming performance, elsewhere, Akira and the boys, along with Vinny, were at Akihabara Park, getting ready for their first warm-up set. "Alright, so the turntables are good to go. Speakers are set in place. My laptop's all set to record the audio. Vinny, is the camera ready?" Akira spoke. "Camera's good to go, guys. Just give me a signal when you're ready." He confirmed, giving a thumbs up.

"Ty, Naoyuki, are you guys ready?" Akira asked. "I'm feeling pretty excited about this, Akira!" Ty said. "Yeah, me too! We might make a few mistakes, but I'm pumped up nonetheless." Naoyuki said as well. "Well, that goes for me as well. Oh, boy... I'm actually about to play outside from the comforts of my own room..." Akira said as he observes the area, watching people walking by, going on their daily routines and such.

Akira takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Vinny, let's roll it!" He says, giving him the signal while he, Ty and Naoyuki put on their headphones.

"Alright, counting down in 3... 2... 1..." Vinny counted as Ty hits play on the first track.

_**Track 1: Fox Stevenson - Arigatou** _

As the track was starting, Ty slowly started to bob his head to the beat of the kick. Naoyuki soon followed as they both gradually start to bob their heads a bit harder, Akira then joined in.

The track builds up, and as the drop came, the boys clapped in unison, and started grooving out to the beat. "Hey guys! I'm really getting into this!" Ty spoke as he was dancing. "Yeah, so am I! Akira, how about you?" Naoyuki asked.

"You know, this doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be. I'm feeling it, too!" Akira said. "Hey, that's the Akira we know!" Ty cheered as he highs fives Akira, and then fist bumps with him and Naoyuki.

As the second buildup fills their ears, the boys anticipate once again. "HEY!" The boys shout with their hands in the air, then dance to the beat. Naoyuki looks to see the track is almost finished, and fiddles with the controls as he gets the next song ready.

_**Track 2: Curbi - Shinai** _

"Akira, this is the kind of music you listen to every day?" Ty asked. "Every day, dude! No matter how easy or hard the drop is, it always gets me moving!" Akira told him. The boys clap along the beat as the drop then hits. Ty looks over the turntable as he curiously hits one of the buttons. He ends up making the beat repeat itself by a 1/16 grid, giving the kick additional beats by accident.

"Whoa, Ty! What did you just do?" Naoyuki asked. "I just hit that button right there and it just repeat the earlier beats!" Ty said. "Let me try that!" Naoyuki says as he presses the button. He hears the song's beat repeating by the 1/16 grid. "Wow, that's cool! Akira, do DJs usually do stuff like that?" He asks. "Not often, but it does give the track a little bit of flair." Akira answered.

Ty continues to bob his head as he listens in-tune with the melody. He starts clapping his hands as he hears the kicks, with Naoyuki and Akira joining in as well. As they anticipate the second drop, Naoyuki twiddles around with the knobs to look for an effect and sees the 'Flanger' option. As the drop hits, he hits the button to turn on the effect, and causes the signal of the sound to shift. He starts to mess around with it as he listens to the drop, before turning it off completely.

"Hey, neat trick there, Naoyuki!" Ty complimented. "Thanks, thought it would fit well for a drop like this!" Naoyuki replied. As the song was nearing its end, Akira fiddled around with the controls to start the next track.

_**Track 3: Florian Picasso - Kirigami** _

The boys slow down their dancing as they listen to the next song starting up. "Liking the guitar on this one." Naoyuki commented as he bobbed his head to the beat kick. "We're really kicking it into high gear now, huh guys?" Ty asked. "Oh, we're only just getting started. Just wait till we play the next track!" Akira told them. "You got something planned?" Ty questioned. "Oh, I do." Akira answered.

While the camera was rolling, Vinny had soon taken notice that the boys had gathered up a crowd who was dancing and jumping around to the music they were playing, he started to take footage of them partying while still turning the attention back to the boys periodically.

As the buildup was playing, Akira takes off his headphones for a moment to tell the guys: "Hey guys, when this drop hits, let's jump to the beat! You ready?" Ty and Naoyuki nod their heads in response. "Okay, on three... 1! 2! 3! GO!" Akira shouts as the drop hits. The boys jump to the beat as so does the crowd.

As the track transitions out of the drop, Ty soon notices the crowd that was cheering in front of them. "Hey guys, look!" He shouts to them. They look up as he points towards their audience. The crowd cheers and applauds as they groove on. "Holy crap! There's a crowd in front of us!" Akira exclaimed. "I can't believe it either! An actual crowd!" Naoyuki exclaimed as well. "Is this what it's like to be a DJ?" Ty wondered.

"Well, they're here for a show. Why don't continue giving them what they came here for?" Akira questions him. Ty nods in response as he shouts to the crowd: "How's everyone feeling today?!" The crowd cheers in response. As the next drop is coming. "If you're ready for this drop, put your hands up! Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" Ty shouts as the crowd does so accordingly.

"One...! Two...! One! Two! Three! LET'S GO!" He shouts as the drop hits once more. The boys and the crowd start jumping around in-tune with the kicks of the beat! Ty looks over at the run time of the song and looks for the next song. "Should we play this one next?" He asks Akira. He looks at it, then says: "Yeah, that one!"

_**Track 4: R3hab - Sakura** _

The crowd cheers as the next track begins...

 _ **Kare wa hidoku uchinomesareteita | ROUGH TRANSLATION: He had been severely overwhelmed**_  
 _ **Tasuke nado inai | He had no help**_  
 _ **Tsuyoku natta | Yet, he grew stronger**_  
 _ **Tachiagaru shika nakatta | Seeking fate**_  
 _ **Unmei o motomete | He stood up**_  
 _ **Tabi ni deru |**_ _ **and sets out on**_ **_a journey to find his destiny_**  
 _ **Sore ga kare no | For this is his...**_  
 _ **Densetsu | legend**_

The boys raise their hands to the sky as they twiddle their fingers in-tune with the melody. As the buildup plays, Akira turns the music down for a moment as he points and shouts to the crowd: "Everyone if you're having a good time, make some noise!" The crowd responds with a cheer and a few whistles to be heard as well. As the drop comes in, he then shouts: "Everybody jump! Jump!"

The crowd jumps along to the beat of the drop as the boys pump their fists in the air. As the drop finishes, they hear the crowd cheer once again. Akira and Naoyuki, feeling content, put their hands together in a prayer gesture and bow towards the crowd. "Dude, I still can't believe this really is happening." Ty said to them. "Me neither. To think a crowd like this would show up out of nowhere is crazy." Naoyuki added.

Akira looked up the crowd and clapped to the melody, to which they followed suit. As the buildup played, he lowered the volume once again to speak with them. "We hope you all had a good time! This is going to be our last track! We want everyone from the front to the back to put your hands up one more time! Put 'em up! Everybody put 'em up!"

Everyone cheers with anticipation from the sound of the buildup rising once more before the drop. "One...! Two...! One! Two! Three! LET'S GO!" Akira shouts as the drop comes. Everyone cheers and jumps in-timing to the beat as so does the boys, with Naoyuki grinning and bobbing his head up and down, Ty pumping his fist into the air, and Akira jumping along with the crowd.

The track transitions to the outro as the crowd cheers and applauds once more. "Wow. I can't believe that such a crowd would come out and party down like you guys. Thank you all so much for coming out today!" Ty said to the crowd. "My name is Ty Salmons! This is Naoyuki Itoi! And this is Akira Yasutake! We can't wait to see a crowd like you all again in the near-future! Thank you so much once again! Make some noise for yourselves!" He shouts as the crowd cheers for them one more time.

The boys started gathering their equipment together as the crowd was clearing out. "Guys, that was awesome. It went better than I thought it would have." Vinny complimented. "Thanks, Vinny. I honestly think so, too." Akira replied. "I'm really looking forward to do doing this again until our concert! It's gonna be great for sure!" Ty acknowledged.

"Ty. Vinny. Akira. Naoyuki." They all heard. "Ryo!" Akira, Vinny and Naoyuki responded. "Hi, Ryo. What are you doing here?" Ty asked. "Nozomi and I saw that poster today up on the school bulletin board about how you guys were going to start a school DJ group along with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi as they start an idol group." He informed. "You have?" Ty asked. Ryo nods his head.

"Were you thinking about joining our group?" Ty questioned. "No, not now." Ryo answered. "Oh, I see..." Ty understood, disappointed. "But..." Ryo spoke up as the boys listened in. "I have been thinking about it lately, and in-case you didn't notice, I was watching you guys from afar while you were performing." He told them. "Ah... We never realized. Well, thanks for coming." Naoyuki fist bumped him. "Yeah, no problem." Ryo replied.

"So, will you be considering to join in the near-future, maybe?" Akira asked. "Hmm... Maybe, I still need some time to think it over." Ryo answered. "Take as much time as you need, Ryo. We'll wait for your response when you're ready." Akira assured. "I will. I'll see you guys at school." Ryo said as he started walking off. "Yeah, we'll see you there." Akira replied as he and the others waved good-bye.

* * *

_Later that day..._

**~Otonokizaka High, 10:00 A.M~**

"So, Yasuo. Did you find out anything new about that DJ/Idol Club you were interested in?" Ichiro spoke to his friend. "Not much yet, unfortunately. Though I'm still hoping there's an announcement for it or something..." Yasuo responded. Suddenly, Akira, Naoyuki, Umi and Kotori had entered the classroom, bringing everyone in the room to murmur in whispers.

"Excuse us..." Honoka spoke as she and Ty had then entered the classroom to meet up with them. The two of them stand in front of the class as they soon introduce themselves.

"What's up, all of you first-year students! I'm your school idol, Honoka Kousaka!" "And I'm Ty Salmons! Your new school DJ!" They both announced. The room went silent, unsure of how to react.

" _Huh, wasn't expecting something like this to happen..._ " Ichiro whispered.

"Well, isn't this a great start. No reaction whatsoever." Akira jabbed with closed eyes, twitching. " _Shut up, Akira._ " Ty whispered. "Hold up. Don't they all know who we are?" Honoka asked, dumbfounded. "Honoka, are you serious?" "No. Why would they?" Akira and Umi told them. "Anyway, which one is the girl you said was good at piano and singing?" Kotori wondered.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Maki was making her way towards her classroom when she heard someone calling out to her. "Hey, Maki!" She heard. "Eh?! Oh, it's you, Vinny..." She spoke, lightly blushing. "Hey, Maki. How are you doing today?" Vinny said. "I'm good. How about you?" Maki asked. "I'm doing good, too. Really good, actually. There was something that went down earlier today." He said. "What happened?" She asked.

"Okay, so you remember when I talked about how some of my friends wanted to become DJs?" He questions her. "Yeah, and?" She inquired. "Well, they actually did their first warm-up set today, and believe it or not, they actually gathered up a crowd." Vinny told her. "Really?" Maki asked. "Yeah, here. Take a look." He responds as he pulls out his camera from his backpack and shows the footage to her.

"Wow, they actually managed to bring in a crowd?" She asks, impressed with what she's seeing. "Yeah, some people stopped to actually listen to the music, dance, jump around and stuff." Vinny said. "I got to admit, that's kind of cool how they were able to pull it off." Maki said. "Yeah, me too." Vinny added. "Hmm... I wonder why you weren't up there behind the turntables with them. Didn't you say you were going to start DJ-ing or something?" Maki questioned.

"Well, even though I bought them, I haven't actually tested them out myself yet." Vinny admitted. " _*sighs*_ Idiot..." Maki muttered. "Hey, give me a break, alright? I'll try them out after school." Vinny fired back. Maki bumps her fist into his shoulder as she giggled. "I'm just teasing you again, Vinny. Don't get so worked up over such things." She assured him. She eventually arrives to the classroom where Ichiro, Rin, Yasuo and Hanayo were in.

She slides open the door, which is where she and Vinny come face-to-face again with the second-year boys and girls. "Her!" Honoka shouted. "Ah...! Guys. What are you doing in here?" Vinny asked. "There you are!" Honoka spoke as she approached Maki.

"Honoka, what's the big deal?" Vinny inquired. "You got a minute?" She asked. "Uh, what for?" Maki wondered.

* * *

_Later on the roof..._

__

"No way, I refuse." Maki declined. "What? How come?" Ty asked.

"Oh, please! We'd really love for you to be our composer!" Honoka pleaded. "I said I refuse." She reiterated.

"Oh. Maybe you just sing and play, but you're not actually a composer?" Honoka questioned in belief. Maki opens her eyes and looks up at Honoka to respond.

"Of course, I can compose! But I'm not gonna help you out, so, give it a rest." She argued, as she looked away.

"Please just hear us out, okay?" Ty implored.

"We're trying to attract students to our school. If we could use one of your songs, maybe-" Honoka spoke. "Not interested." Maki turned her down as she made her way out and back inside.

Honoka looks down in disappointment, as Ty pats her back to comfort her. "Uh... I'll go and have a talk with her and see what's up. I'll see you guys later." Vinny said to the group as he followed after her.

* * *

_Inside the school building..._

Maki walked away as Vinny came back in and was running to catch up to her. Along the way, they both walk past Joel and Eli, whom were both heading up to the rooftop themselves. The two catch a glimpse of them phasing past. Joel gives her a confused look as he asks: "Vinny? What was he doing up there?" He asked. "Hmph, who knows?" She responds, shaking her head. Thus, they both continued up the stairs, towards the door to the rooftop.

"Maki!" Vinny called out to her. "Vinny...?" She responds. "Maki, wait!" He called again. She sees him running down the stairs to catch up to her. "What happened up there? Why did you turn them down?" He asked her. "I didn't want to do it." She bluntly told him. "For what reason did you not want to do it?" Vinny inquired. "Get off my case, will you? I said I refused to join! That's all!" She retorted.

"I'm not taking that for an answer. Please tell me why you really said no." He interrogated. "Don't try and interrogate me about it, Vinny! I'm not telling you!" Maki shouted at him. Vinny was taken aback by the tone of her voice. "Maki..." He spoke. Maki, realizing what she just said, calms down. " _*sighs*_ Vinny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I'm just not feeling it right now, okay?" She apologized as she gave him a hug, making him blush from the sudden gesture.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Maki said as she waved good-bye, while also blushing herself. "Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, Maki..." Vinny replied as he waved back, until they both started walking their separate ways.

* * *

_Back on the rooftop..._

" _*sighs*_ Well, there goes that plan..." Ty spoke, as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

" _'_ _No way, I refuse'_? That's great... Sounds like you, Umi." She remarked. "Seems pretty normal to me." Umi commented. "Oh... And after you wrote such nice lyrics, too..." Honoka said, taking a look at them written on a note.

"What the?! Hey! What are you doing-?!" Umi uttered, flabbergasted, as she tries to take it away from her. "But, we're gonna sing them for everyone once we have the music!" She said, struggling to keep her from taking it back. "Yeah, but until we do...!" Umi argued until they all saw Joel and Eli standing in front of them. "Joel!" The boys called out.

"Oh hello, Ms. President." Honoka greeted her. "Can we borrow you two for a second?" Eli asked. Ty, confused, looks over to the others who just shrug in response. He turns back to her and Joel as he nods his head to them. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to be bursting your bubble. But, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to stop this school idol/DJ business at once." Eli ordered. "What?" "No way..." "Come on." The others jeer in disbelief. "Huh? For what reason is there that we have to put an end to this?" Ty inquired.

"Just think about it. We've never had a school idol or school DJ here before. How is it going to look to everyone if we try and end up failing miserably at it?" Eli objected. Ty gritted his teeth in frustration as he argued with her: "That's not true! Akira, Naoyuki and I have visual proof to show to you that something like this can work out!" "Oh? Well then, do you have it with you?" Eli asked.

"Well, not at the moment. Vinny has all of the footage stored in his camera. If you can just let us go and get the footage from him, we can-" Ty pleaded to her, before she interrupts.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to push on any further, whether or not you're able to convince me otherwise." Eli turns him down. "Come on! This idol/DJ plan is our last line of hope! We can't afford to see Otonokizaka High close down because of this!" Ty further argued, raising his fist in determination.

"I'd rather not see our school close either. And I really mean that, but you had better not be taking all of this lightly." Eli told him and the others. "Please, if you don't want to end up making a mockery of yourselves, I suggest that you all will stop this, right here, right now." She pleaded to them. "Now if you'll excuse me... Let's go, Joel." She said, walking back inside.

"Joel..." Ty called to him. He looks over to the others, as he sighs in exhaustion. "Sorry, guys..." He says to them, as he follows after Eli, closing the door behind him.

* * *

As Joel was walking back to the student council room with Eli, he decided to have a little conversation with her. "Hey, Eli?" He spoke her. "What is it, Joel?" She responds. "Isn't there something that you want to do to keep the school from closing down?" He asked her. "Well yeah. Of course, I do. I just don't know what other options we have..."

"Well... I was considering..." Joel spoke up. "Yes? What is it?" Eli inquired. "Alright. Eli, take what I'm about to say with a pinch of salt, okay?" Joel told her as she nods in response. "I was thinking... We should host a charity livestream or something like that!" He suggested. "A livestream? Are you serious, Joel?" Eli asked, unamused.

"Nah! I'm just messing with you, Eli! That's all! Just, uh...! Just trying to lighten up the mood and all, you know?" Joel reassured her. "Oh. I see..." Eli understood, lessening her scowl towards him. "Okay, what I'm going to say next, now you should take with a pinch of salt, alright?" Joel asked her. She nods her head cautiously. "Okay, now... Eli... I was considering about the idea of... becoming a DJ myself." He confessed.

"Joel, you're not kidding with me again, are you?" Eli asked, believing he was telling her another joke. "No, I'm being serious about this. I want to join my friends and try out as a DJ." He told her again. "Joel, don't make a fool out of yourself by doing that." Eli warned him. "Trust me, Eli. I've made a fool out of myself many times before in the past." Joel reassured her.

She sighs in slight annoyance with his attitude. "Alright, listen. Here's what I'll do. You remember Ty bringing up the fact that Vinny had footage of him, Akira and Naoyuki DJ-ing in front of a crowd?" Joel questions her. "Yeah..." She responds. "Well, when I go home, I'll go have a talk with him and Akira, watch the footage, and then tomorrow, I'll come and share it with you, Ryo and Nozomi. How does that sound?" Joel explained.

Eli thinks it over for a bit, before she makes her decision. "Alright, I'll take a look at the footage when you have it ready." She tells him. "Yeah, I'll have it in by then." Joel assures her. "So now that we have that talked over, can we move on to something else?" She asked. "Sure, like what?" Joel questions. "I do wonder... What was your childhood like?" Eli asks him.

The two of them eventually make it back to the student council room as Joel was starting to think of a story. "Oh, I've got quite a few stories about my childhood, but I'll tell you about this one! So, so when I was a kid... Uh... When I was a kid, my dad said this to me and it ruined me." He started. "How did it ruin you?" Eli asked, confused. "I asked- When I was 5, 6 years- year- Oh fucking god, excuse me... _*clears throat*_ When I was 5-6 years old, I asked my dad: _'Dad, what is technology?'_ " He tells her as he closes the door behind them.

* * *

**~12:00 P.M.~**

****

"Maybe, she was right... Maybe, I haven't been thinking about this deeper than I thought I was..." Ty admitted as he was having lunch with the others. "Took you both long enough to realize it..." Umi said to them.

"We didn't come up with this plan as some kind of joke, we're following the practice schedules you and Akira laid out for us. My legs are super-sore because of it." Honoka said. "And as for me, with the last warm-up sets we've been doing... To be honest, I haven't been feeling that energetic vibe lately, compared to the first time we've performed." Ty further admitted.

"We don't doubt it, guys. We know you're both trying hard, but give some careful consideration to what the student council president said." Umi told them. "Yeah, we have been..." Ty replied as Honoka nodded in agreement. "But we've only got less than a month now..." She added. "If we're really putting on a concert, we'll need to at least figure out our song." Kotori brought up.

"Yeah, and we don't know if we're going to be doing separate acts, or if we're all going to perform together..." Naoyuki added. "We've also ran out of time to look for another composer... We might have to resort to just singing a cover of a song of some other idol group." Umi said. "I guess you're right..." Kotori agreed. "Yeah..." Honoka agreed as well.

"You know, Naoyuki... The performing together thing doesn't sound bad at all." Ty said. "What do you mean, Ty?" He asked. "We're working as idols and DJs, right? So how about we perform together as one? We mix and play the tracks with the girls singing over them. What do you guys think?" Ty suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ty. But, how are we going to make something like that work? I mean the idols will have their own song to perform, and then we have ours. Imagine a plan like this, the idols sing their song, finish, we go up next play our track, and then what? We do an encore and play a mashup of both of our tracks? Seems kind of redundant if you ask me." Akira explained.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, actually. Maybe we can make that work somehow... We'll have to think about that for the time we have left." Ty said, as Akira and Naoyuki nod their heads in response. "Ladies, your thoughts?" Ty asked them. The girls look at each other, then back to the boys. "We'll think about it, Ty." Umi responded as Honoka and Kotori nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

__

Ty and Honoka walk over to their ballot box of ideas for the names of their idol/DJ groups. They both smile in content as they still had hopes of someone kind enough to leave a suggestion, before they heard some people call to them. "Hey." They both look up to see some students talking to them.

"How goes the training?" They ask.

"Um, well... We're both working on it. That's all I can say." Ty said, brushing it off. "Ah, we understand." One boy in the group said.

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help you guys with the concert." One of the girls said. "Yeah, like the lighting, the ushering... You guys are pretty varied, right?" Another asked as they were walking off. "Uh... Really?" "You mean it?" Ty and Honoka ask. "Of course. After all, you guys are doing this for our school." "Everyone in class agrees that we should all do our part." They responded to them.

Ty and Honoka are surprised to hear of this and can't feel grateful enough. "Wow, that's great news." "That's really thoughtful of you guys to let us know." Honoka and Ty said. "Good luck with everything." They said as they start to walk off. "Yeah. Thanks." "Thanks so much! See you later!" Ty and Honoka thank them, waving good-bye to the group. "Later!" "Take care!" They all bid them ado.

* * *

_**2ND INTERMISSION** _

_Well I never thought I'd see this coming, but I guess we're doing another one of these in the same chapter. Since I've already highlighted Joel in the first third of this chapter, it's time to highlight the head honcho of Vinesauce himself, Vinny. The first stream I ever seen of his was his Yo! Noid 2 stream, and that was because I found out about the game through Reddit before it eventually blew into the mainstream. The video I'll showcase here is the highlight reel from all 3 parts of the original streams from his main channel. Please if you will, give him a watch!_

* * *

Ty and Honoka, alongside Akira, Umi, Naoyuki and Kotori, both open the boxes to see if they got any suggestions. They both gasp in surprise to find at least, one suggestion for names of both groups. "We've got one?!" "Like for real?!" Umi and Kotori gasp as well. "We've got 'em both...!" Ty said. "Right here! One!" Honoka finished. "For both groups!" Ty added.

They both open up the paper slips to find out what their group names are. Honoka and the girls look over their slip to find the following that was written, which was simply: µ's.

Ty and the boys examine the slip they had as their's read: Q's. " _U_ 's...?" Honoka misread. "No. I think it reads 'Muse'." Umi corrected. "Like, for your hair, you mean?" Honoka questions.

"No, not 'mousse'. The muses are from Greek mythology, goddesses of the arts, I think." She explained. "Wow..." Honoka understood. "I think it's a sweet name, I really like it!" Kotori commented. "Guys. What does yours say?" She asks. "Our says ' _Q's_ '." Ty told her. "As in the letter 'Q'?" Honoka wondered. "Yeah. It's kind of funny to think that should be our DJ group name, to be honest. But, what does it mean?" Ty wondered as well.

"Yeah, there's got be a deeper meaning behind it... Guys, brainstorm time, now!" Akira said. "Q... As in cue ball? Billiards?" Ty questioned. "Really?" Akira inquired, unamused. "Hey, it was the first thought I had in my head, okay?" Ty retorted. "Okay, calm down. Let's think of words regarding music." Naoyuki suggested. "Good idea, Naoyuki. What are you thinking?" Ty asked.

"I'm think of the word 'cue'." He believed. "Cue? Like, C-U-E cue?" Ty inquired. "Yeah, that's the one!" Naoyuki confirmed. "Cue, huh?" Ty spoke. "Cue... Cue note... Cue sheet, cue card...? Oh! Oh! I think I get it now!" Akira exclaimed. "You do, Akira?" Honoka inquires. "What are you thinking?" Umi asks as well.

"Look at the size of these papers. They're just about as big as a note card, or cue card, if you will. The word cue also works in not just television, or whatever it fits in, it also applies in music as well! Or hell, you can say it in a sentence like: _'Hey, that's your cue!'_ " Akira explained. "Wow, that's kind of ingenious of you think of it that way, Akira." Umi complimented. "Eh-heh, thanks Umi!" He replied, lightly blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't think it's just the thought of it, but I think the name is clever as well! It's a play-on-words type of deal!" Kotori said. "I see..." Ty understood as he and Honoka looked at their potential group names. "µ's, huh...?" Honoka read. "Q's..." Ty read. "I think the names mesh well together. Don't you think, Honoka?" Ty asked as they both turn to look at each other.

She nods to him and smiles, before she turns to everyone and makes a declaration: "As of today, we are now called µ's and Q's!"

* * *

_One week later..._

Within a week, word had spread out across Otonokizaka High about the newly-formed idol & DJ groups known as µ's and Q's! "I heard that new idol group is practicing on the rooftop every day." One student gossiped. "Really, well I heard that DJ group has been doing their own warm-up sets for small crowds in public across the district!" Another student brought up.

While this was all happening, Yasuo and Hanayo were just getting their bags out of their lockers before they were approached by their friends, Ichiro and Rin.

"Hey, Yasuo!" He greeted. "Hi there, Ichiro." Yasuo greeted back. "Nya! Kayo, you and Yasuo ready to go?" Rin asked. "Y-Yeah." Hanayo replied.

Just then, they saw Ty, Vinny and Honoka walk by as they check one of the classrooms. "Hmm... Nobody's here." Honoka spoke. "Nya." Rin spoke as she butted in between them. "Oh, hello there." Ty greeted her.

"Hey, where's that girl?" Honoka asks. "What girl?" Rin questioned. "Nishikino, you mean?" Hanayo said, joining in the conversation. "The really good singer?" She added. "Yeah, that name." Vinny confirmed.

"Could you tell me her name again?" Honoka asked. "Maki. Ms. Maki Nishikino." Hanayo disclosed. "Ah, so that's her full name..." Ty took note. "Too bad, we really wanted to have a chat with her, but I guess she's already headed for home. Just my luck." Honoka said, as she bopped herself in the head. "She might be in the music room." Rin suggested. "That room with the piano inside?" Ty asked as Hanayo and Yasuo nodded. "Really, you think so?" Honoka inquired.

"Yeah, cause, she seems to keep to herself most of the time. She's mostly in the library during breaks, and goes to the music room after school." Rin explained to them. "I see..." "Oh, I gotcha." Ty and Honoka understood, including Vinny who nodded. "Alright, thanks for the info." "Yeah, thanks again, you guys!" Ty and Honoka says them before the three of them head off.

"Hey, wait!" "Hold up for a second!" Hanayo and Yasuo shout to them. "Huh?" "Uh, yeah. What is it?" Honoka and Ty stop in their tracks as they turn back to the four. "Good luck being an idol! You'll be great." Hanayo said to her. "And to you, good luck on being a DJ. You're gonna have lots of fun, I know it." Yasuo told him. Ty and Honoka take their words into consideration, before smiling back at them.

"Yeah! Thanks!" "Yeah, thank you!" They both say as they pump their fists with optimism.

* * *

**~Music Room, 2:00 P.M.~**

As Maki was about to start playing on the piano, she hears someone clapping behind the doors.

She ends up seeing Honoka clapping wildly for her, while also catching a glimpse of Ty and Vinny there with her. "Hey-o!" Ty greeted, both of them startling her.

They all enter the room, approaching Maki once again. "What do you guys want now?" She asks them. "Oh, you know, We just thought we'd ask you again." Honoka implied.

"You guys sure are persistent." Maki admitted. "That's one way of putting it. Umi's always telling me I'm stubborn." Honoka replied. "The thing is... I don't even listen to those types of music, not the idol stuff, not even electronic dance music for that matter. I prefer classical, and jazz." She told them.

"Really?" Honoka wondered. "Classical and Jazz, huh? Interesting genres." Ty commented. "Why's that?" Honoka then asked.

"Pop music is lame. It's got no substance. The artists just goof around. And as for EDM, it's over saturated nowadays with sub-genres such as Future Bass and Midtempo. Sometimes the productions can sound really melodic and wonderful, but most of the time, it's just bland, and if anything, it's more like white noise to the ears." Maki confessed.

"Yeah, that's true." "Me too. I'm not gonna lie. In my opinion, it's pretty barren out there, especially in contemporary radio. But you know, there are other sub-genres in EDM, too, if you're getting tired of having to listen to those sub-genres that you mentioned." Honoka and Ty agreed as Maki listened in. "We used to feel the same way, you know. But it would be easy to become big stars and be like, just party all the time, and have fun singing, and wear cute clothes... But actually, it's been really hard work." Honoka told her.

The room goes silent for a few seconds before she grabs Maki's attention again. "Hey!" Honoka speaks to her. "Can you do any push ups?" She questioned. "Huh?" Ty asks in a confused tone. "Say what now, Honoka?" Vinny chirped in, also confused.

"What?" Maki asked, confused as well. "Oh, I'm sorry." She playfully apologized. "Eh... Well, of course I can do dumb push ups!" Maki retorted.

She takes off her blazer and rolls up her sleeves. "Whoa, um... I know she asked about push ups, but I didn't think she'd actually do it." Vinny commented. "Yeah, me neither." Ty added.

"One... Two... Three... Are you satisfied?" Maki asks as she did what she was asked to do. "Wow, you're strong. You can do way more than me!" Honoka complimented. "Well, of course I can! You may not be able to tell-" Maki replies before Honoka crouches down to her level.

"Okay. Now do some while smiling." She tells her. "What? Smiling?" Maki inquired. "Yeah, let's see it." Honoka said. Maki looks at her, then turns to Vinny and Ty, whom were both watching as well, before getting back to doing it, smiling as Honoka told her to.

She lightly blushes, as so does Vinny as he watches her. Ty looks over to him and thinks to himself: _'Hmm, looks like Vinny might have crush on Maki, from the way he's looking at her...'_

"See? Being an idol's not so easy." Honoka said to her. "What are you talking about?" Maki questioned as she stood up. " _*sighs*_ You're nuts..." She commented. "Here. Lyrics..." Honoka says as she holds out the note with the lyrics Umi had wrote, over to her.

"Can you at least read them once?" She asks. "I already told you, I-" Maki tried to brush it off before Honoka interrupts her.

"Reading them can't hurt, right? I'll ask you what you think later. If you still don't want to do it after that. Ty and I will leave you all alone." Maki then takes the note before warning her: "Just don't get your hopes up. My answer's not gonna change." "Don't worry. It's alright with us if you still decide to decline." Ty said to her. "As a consolation, you let us hear you sing again?" Honoka negotiated. "Huh?" Maki spoke.

"You see, we all really love your voice, Ms. Nishikino!" Honoka told her. "Yeah. We weren't lying when we heard you the first time. We still think your voice is great." Ty added. "Me too. I really think your voice is beautiful, Maki." Vinny complimented, too, as he approached her, smiling. "That's why we're asking you to compose for us, because... your music truly moved us! We mean it!" Honoka acknowledged as Maki takes it all in for a moment.

* * *

As she was walking home, she remembers what Honoka and the others had told her before she left.

Honoka: " _We train at the local shrine every morning and evening, so drop by and check it out if you'd like!"_

_"You see, we all really love your voice, Ms. Nishikino!"_

Ty: " _We weren't lying when we heard you the first time. We still think your voice is great."_

Vinny: _"I really think your voice is beautiful, Maki."_

As she was walking by, she heard Honoka's voice. "Make it stop, please!" She complained Maki observes around the corner to find her training with Kotori and Umi. Unbeknownst to her, someone, or rather, two individuals, were just right behind her. She shrieks as one of them grabs her breasts. "Did you hear that?" Honoka asks after they all hear her. "Yeah..." Kotori replied.

It turns out that the two people that were behind Maki the whole time were none other than the student council vice president, Nozomi Toujou, and the PR officer, Ryo Honami. Ryo boldly kept his eyes closed while Nozomi played with Maki's breasts. "Who-?! What-?! Get your hands off!" She demanded. "Oh my. It seems you still got some growing to do." Nozomi said to her. "Hey!" Maki shouts as she breaks free.

"But, don't you give up hope just yet. There's still time. You still have plenty of room to grow." Nozomi said. "Have room for what?!" Maki asked, confused. "If you're too embarrassed or something, you can always try the subtle approach." Nozomi suggested. "Subtle? What are you talk-?!" Maki retorts before she's cut off. "You know what I mean." Nozomi told her as she walked off. "See you." Ryo waved goodbye as he followed her.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"See you later!" Honoka said to her mom as she was on her way out. "Hey, Honoka!" Her sister, Yukiho, called out. She looks up to see she has some stuff in her hands. "Is all this stuff for you? It's not addressed to anyone. It just says 'µ's' on it." She told her. "What?" Honoka asked. Yukiho drops the CD down for her, and catches it. She takes a look at it to find the µ's on the back of the sleeve.

Later at school, she, along with Ty and the others, including Vinny, inserts the CD into her laptop to see what was in it. Inside, there was a single music track that was ready for play. "A music track..." Ty spoke. "Well, here goes." Honoka says as she hits play.

_**Music: Eriko Hori/Pile (Maki Nishikino) - START:DASH! (Prepro Piano Mix)** _

_**I say** _

"*gasps* That voice! Could it be...!" Honoka spoke.

**_Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!_ **

"It really is her. It's Maki! No doubt about it!" Vinny said, closing his eyes. "She did it. Now it's a real song!" Honoka said.

**_Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!_ **

"And it's our song..." Kotori added.

"Our very own song..." Umi added as well.

_**Ubuge no kotori tachi mo** _   
_**Itsuka sora ni habataku** _   
_**Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu** _

As the song was playing, two notifications popped up on the screen, currently receiving the current ranks for both µ's and Q's. The groups were both given their entries from the very bottom at rank 999. "Holy crap!" Akira shouted. "A vote?" Umi inquired.

**_Akiramecha dame nanda_ **   
**_Sono hi ga zettai kuru_ **   
**_Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne_ **   
**_Hajimari no kodou_ **

Honoka and Ty are both taken aback from what they see in front of them before smiling at where they've gotten to now, and soon stands up. "Come on! We got to practice!" Honoka told them all. "Yeah!" The others agreed.

* * *

As the girls were practicing at the local shrine where Ryo and Nozomi were tending to, the boys, along with Vinny, were currently somewhere else within the district, as they were playing to another small, but loud crowd who were jumping and dancing along to the music they were playing, Ty was currently getting the next song ready to go, as he turns a knob around for a bit, before finding the song that both Naoyuki and Akira agreed to play now.

_**Ending Theme (Main): Nicky Romero vs µ's - You'll Surely Hear Our Duality (DJ Kurosaki Mashup)** _

_[TV Size (in Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kNgGewUwu_0dZbIansB47ZhCn5RGJwC8/view?usp=sharing) _

**_Sunao ni oikakete yuuki de oikakete  
_ ** **_Chiisana negai ga ashita o tsukuru  
_ ** **_Dekiru kamo minna ga nozomu nara_ **

**_Dare yori ganbacchae tonikaku jounetsu no mama ni_ **   
**_Mezasu no wa kirei na kaze fuku michi_ **

**_Hane no you ni ude agete_ **   
**_Mabushii mirai e to tobu yo_ **

_**Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru** _   
_**Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu!** _   
_**Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne** _   
_**Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki)** _   
_**Tonari wa kimi nanda** _

* * *

**_Next time on Beat Feat!: First DJ Set_ **

* * *

**Ah, good god. It took me over 4 months just to have the next chapter finished, but thankfully now is that day.**

**Thanks to all of you for those who actually stuck around from the first chapter.**

**Please, and I really mean it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving your reviews/comments down in the box below. I'd really appreciate any feedback at this point!**

**As I always say, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Follow/favorite the story and/or myself so that you won't miss out on the next chapter!**

**You can head over to my profile and read some of my other stories if you'd like.**

**And of course, there's also my social media links.**

**You can follow me on Twitter, friend me on Steam, and check out my main YouTube channel, The Rocket Gamer, as well as my second channel, DJ Kurosaki, where I upload all thing EDM such as countdowns, mashups and playlists! Also, if you haven't already, please subscribe to DigitalTy, and Vinny and Joel of Vinesauce! These guys really are worth watching!**

**Links to most of the music will be in my profile!**

**Once again, thank you all reading! Until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

**Take care, everybody!**

* * *

_A/N: Chapter revised as of November 29th, 2020._


	3. First DJ Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day before the concert, Umi starts to get cold feet about performing in front of others. To get her used to other people, Akira and the gang get her to hand out fliers to help build her confidence. Umi has some reservations about the costumes, but Honoka manages to convince her to make sure all their efforts don't go to waste.

**Greetings, Underground allies! Tony Kurosaki, A.K.A. Rocket Gamer here with another chapter of Beat Feat! School DJ projeqt, and I am joined here for this chapter with our main stars of this fanfic! Please give a warm welcome to Ty Salmons and Honoka Kousaka!**

***APPLAUSE***

**Welcome to the show, guys! It's an honor to have you both here!**

**Ty: Yeah, thanks for inviting us here, dude!**

**Honoka: It's a pleasure to be here, Tony.**

**Tony: Alright, quick question I gotta ask before we get started. So, Ty, you and Honoka are pretty much a thing, right?**

**Ty: Well, yeah, ever since I first saw her performances within the original show and listened to her songs and such, I just immediately fell in love with her!**

**Tony: I see... Honoka, what do you think of him?**

**Honoka: You know, it all felt so sudden when we first met. He was already a big fan of my works and everything, and soon enough, I decided to give it a shot with him, and now, I couldn't be anymore happier to be his girlfriend!**

**Tony: Aw, that's sweet. I'm happy to hear that. Anyways, just one more question before we get on with it. Ty, I hear that you also have a fascination with a certain fallen angel. Could you fill me in on that?**

**Ty: Oh, you mean Yoshiko Tsushima? Well... As much as I love Honoka with all my heart, both romantically and because of her past works, I'm not gonna hide anything from anyone here. I'm also a huge fan of the fallen angel that is Yohane!**

**Tony: Hmm... Honoka, your thoughts?**

**Honoka: It's totally fine with me. Even though I can get a little jealous at times, it makes me smile whenever he starts gushing over her and her work.**

**Tony: Understandable...**

**Anyways, I think we're stretching this a little bit longer than needed. Why don't we get going with the story?**

**Ty: Sounds good.**

**Honoka: Yeah, let's do it!**

**Tony: Alright... Cue the intro!**

* * *

**_Previously on..._ **

**__ **

_**Naoyuki:** The girls have officially formed an idol group, us boys have started our own DJ group, and we've all decided to hold our debut performance at the school's welcoming party!_

_But there's a whole lot of other stuff we need to take care of before we can truly be ready._

**_Kotori: "Before any of that stuff, our group needs a name..._ **

**_Naoyuki: "We're not making our own songs, we're only playing the songs that other producers give to us and the fans."_ **

**_Ty: "We gotta use that for our debut!"_ **

**_Naoyuki: "Yeah, Akira. I really do think that's the song we can play to get the crowd dancing along!"_ **

**_Kotori: "What song...?"_ **

_We've only got one month until then, but we need to spice things up on what we're going to play behind the decks._

**_Honoka: "U's...?"_ **

**_Umi: "No. I think it reads 'Muse'."_ **

**_Ty: "Our says 'Q's'."_ **

**_Akira: "I think I get it now!"_ **

**_Honoka: "You do, Akira?"_ **

**_Umi: "What are you thinking?"_ **

**_Akira: "Look at the size of these papers. They're just about as big as a note card, or cue card, if you will. The word cue also works in not just television, or whatever it fits in, it also applies in music as well! Or hell, you can say it in a sentence like: 'Hey, that's your cue!'"_ **

**_Yukiho: "It just says 'µ's' on it."_ **

**_Ty: "A music track..."_ **

**_Kotori: "And it's our song..."_ **

**_Umi: "Our very own song..."_ **

**_Honoka: "Come on! We got to practice!"_ **

**_Everyone: "Yeah!"_ **

* * *

_**PROLOGUE** _

_**Background Music: Nicky Romero - Ready 2 Rumble** _

"1! 2! 3!" Akira shouted as he and the boys started jumping to the beat of the drop.

While the girls were busy getting in shape, Ty, Naoyuki and Akira were currently in the middle of a warm-up set, with Vinny alongside them, recording them on video, while also playing to a small crowd. During this, Ryo walks by, noticing them playing from behind the crowd. He gazes at them for a moment, right before they soon finish, thank the crowd for stopping by to listen, and start packing up shop.

"Alright, guys, that was great stuff. Nice work!" Vinny commended as he high fives them. "Thanks, man. We really appreciate you taking your time to record our sessions." Ty said. "Yeah. No problem. I'm always happy to do something to help out." Vinny replied.

"You know, speaking of helping us out, have you ever thought about playing alongside us?" Akira asked. "Huh?" Vinny asked. "I asked if you wanted to DJ with us?" He repeated. "Oh... You know, Maki asked me that same question... Um, yeah, sure. I'll give it a go!" Vinny responded.

"Alright! Come on over! I'll switch spots with you!" Naoyuki notions him. "Hey guys." They all heard a voice. "Ryo!" They respond as they look up to find him standing in front of them. "How are things going with the DJ stuff?" He asked. "It's going great! Uh, were you watching from behind the crowd again?" Naoyuki asked. "Yeah, I was watching. You guys were pretty good from what I saw." Ryo answered.

"Thanks, Ryo. That's really nice of you to say." Akira thanked him. "Um, Ryo?" Ty called to him. "Yeah?" Ryo asked. "We were just about to let Vinny try DJ-ing for once, and since you're here, do you want to hear him play a song?" Ty asked. "Sure, why not? Play us a song, Vinny." Ryo said. "Sure, Ryo." Vinny replies as he spins the turntable to select a track.

"Hmm... How about this song, guys?" Vinny asked the three boys around him. "Okay, if you want to... Play it!" Akira said. "Sure... Here we go!" Vinny spoke as he hits the play button on the selected song.

_**Opening Theme (Akira's Theme): Nicky Romero ft. Danny Shah - Lighthouse** _

[ _**TV Size (in OneDrive)** _ ](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AgQnrOAdxOuZlRnBNiDZEuIB5PEr?e=zGz2bM)

_**First light breaks in the morning sky** _

_**Chasing the sunrise** _

_**We'll fly across the horizon** _

_**Sail away** _

_**We drifted out to nowhere** _

_**Set off with hopes and dreams** _

_**And if you're lost in darkness** _

_**Turn to me** _

_**Keep breathing I can be your lighthouse** _

_**If you need it I can be your lighthouse** _

_**Keep breathing I can be your lighthouse** _

_**If you need it I can be your lighthouse** _

_**Whoa whoa whoa** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**Whoa whoa whoa** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**[DROP]** _

_**Whoa whoa whoa** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**Whoa whoa whoa** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**Whoa** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**Whoa** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

_**I can be your lighthouse** _

* * *

**_Episode 3: First DJ Set_ **

Yasuo was walking down a hallway, just as a pair of boys and girls were walking on by, with Hanayo following behind, but keeping herself hidden.

Girl 1: "Hey, which club are you going to join?"

Girl 2: "I was thinking about maybe joining the choir..."

Girl 1: "If you have, why not join the school idol group?"

Girl 2: "What? No way! I could never! Come on..."

Boy 1: "Hey, speaking of which, there's also that DJ club going on as well. You thinking about joining that, dude?"

Boy 2: "As much as I love the music and all, I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"Alright, Hanayo. The coast is clear." Yasuo said to her. She quickly makes for one of the forms placed on the table which was promoting both the idol and DJ clubs. She grabs it and runs over to Yasuo.

As she catches her breath, Vinny and Maki were walking by together, until they both come across the forms. "Huh... So they're going all into the open with this thing?" Vinny inquired. "Yeah, they are..." Maki responded. They both continue on their way as Vinny says:

"Uh, as I was saying, living in New York... And having people tell me Little Caesar's is their favorite pizza?" He then covers his mouth and shakes his head in disgust. "Genuinely breaks my heart." He expressed. "What? How come?" Maki asked. "It bleeds marinara sauce." He told her. Yasuo turns his to the two walking away, before he goes over to grab a form himself and takes a look at it. "School Idol and DJ Club... This is it, alright." He confirmed.

* * *

As Ty, Honoka and the others were heading into school, she starts to yawn. "Didn't get enough sleep last night, Honoka?" Ty asked her. "Gonna take another nap during class time?" Umi questioned. During this, a group of other students were walking right behind them. "Hey, look. Isn't that them?" One girl asked as Naoyuki and Kotori overheard.

"Excuse us. But aren't you the boys and girls who formed the school idol and DJ group?" One boy asked as they all turned to them.

"Yep, that's us alright." Naoyuki replied. "Our idol group is called µ's." Kotori said. "And our DJ group is called Q's." Naoyuki added. "µ's?" "Q's?" Another girl and boy asked. "Like for your hair?" "As in the letter 'Q'?" They asked before Umi and Akira butt in the conversation.

"Muse, not mousse." She corrected. "Yeah, actually. It's like a play-on-words kind of thing for 'cue' as in 'Hey, that's your cue!'." Akira explained. "Ah, I see..." The boy understood.

"Well, anyway... My little sister said she heard about you guys online." One of the girls told them. "Are you serious?" "No way, really?!" Ty and Honoka both ask. "Is the debut concert tomorrow?" She asks. "Yep, right after school." Kotori confirmed. "What's it going to be like? Can you guys give us a dance preview?" "Yeah, and if I can ask, what music are you guys gonna be playing?" They ask the six.

"What? Right here?" Kotori questioned.

"Come on, just a little preview, please?" The girl pleaded.

"Well, about the music, if Electronic Dance Music, or EDM for short is your thing, we're definitely going to be playing a lot of that stuff there, so if you're down for it, then we'll be more than glad to see you there to watch and maybe even party a little!" Akira answered. Honoka then approaches the two boys and girls, placing her hands on their shoulders, as she responds: "Okay, okay! You guys swear to come see our concert, and we'll do a bit of our dance for you! A special treat, courtesy of µ's!"

"If you promise you'll bring some friends with you, maybe will show you a little bit more." Kotori added. "And as a bonus, we'll even let you guys have a quick listen on what we're going to play at the concert 'til then!" Ty offered. "Seriously?" "Are you sure?" "Sure, we'll go!" "Yeah, I'd like to hear what you guys are going to play!" They all agreed. "Okay!" "Awesome-sauce!" Ty and Honoka cheered. "Alright, here's a little sample of what we're gonna play. Akira, if you would please..." Ty notions to him. "Sure, give me a second." Akira responds as he goes through his phone's music library.

"Hey, where's that other girl?" One of the girls asked. "Say what now?" Ty asked. The boys stop what they're doing and look up to find that Umi was not with them.

"What the?! Umi...? Hey, Umi! Where did you go?!" Akira shouted out, getting no response.

* * *

_Later at the rooftop..._

Umi sulked as she hid her head in her knees. "There's no way..." She muttered to herself. "What are you talking about? Come on, I know you can do this." Honoka said to her.

"Well, I could..." She responds, confusing the others. "I know we've practiced, and practiced the number..." She admitted. "Well, what's the matter, Umi?" Akira asked as he crouched down to her level.

"But when... When I think about doing it in front of people..." She says. "You get all nervous?" Kotori predicted as Umi nods in response.

Honoka turns to her, Naoyuki and Ty, before she soon comes up with an idea. "I know! My mom said to pretend the audience is a bunch of veggies when you get stage fright." She suggested, making Umi bring her head up. "Veggies?" She asked.

* * *

She then imagines in her head as she shouts out over to a vegetable patch:

_"Here we go! Let's rock!"_

* * *

"Practicing all by myself?!" She inquires, grabbing the wall and standing up to her knees. "Uh..." Ty spoke. "Oh boy... This is no good." Honoka said, unsure of how to cope the situation. "I agree. But if she's having a hard time, we should all find a way to help her out." Kotori told everyone. "Yeah, you're right. We've got to do something." Naoyuki acknowledged. "I think I'll be fine as long as we don't have to do it in front of a crowd." Umi spoke as she hides her face from the others.

"I-If there's a crowd, then...!" She continues. "Umi?" She then hears before she felt someone grab her hand. She is then pulled up to see that it was just Akira. "Akira?" She spoke to him. "Instead of thinking up ideas, it'll be faster to just deal with it. Now or never!" Honoka said. "Honoka's right, Umi. We're going to do whatever it takes to help you get over this stage fright." Akira assures her as he places both of his hands over hers.

She blushes, bringing her head up to look at the others before turning over to Akira, who nods in assurance. Umi gives a little smile and lightly nods back.

* * *

**~Akihabara, Chiyoda City~**

****

The three boys and girls are later standing in the middle of the shopping district, preparing to hand out flyers about their clubs. "Ta-da! This will be a great place to hand out flyers." Honoka said. "But... So many people..." Umi nervously mumbled. "Yeah. I know. Of course there are. That's the reason we're here, duh." Honoka blatantly reasoned. "If we pass them in this place, not only can we promote our concert, but it'll get you used to attracting attention." She convinced her.

Akira gazes over to see her still-nervous face. He gives her a concerned look, before turning to Honoka to ask: "Honoka, I can appreciate the idea of starting out in a place like this, but don't you think we should've started somewhere smaller like, uh, I don't know, a park?" "No can do, Akira. Handing out these flyers in a park isn't going to get us that far compared to being here." Honoka rebutted.

 _'Pretend they're all vegetables... Just vegetables... All of them are vegetables...'_ Umi thought to herself with her eyes closed. She then opens them to then see people walking around with vegetables acting as their heads.

Akira, as he was in the middle of handing out flyers, turns back to find Umi nearly about to faint. "Huh? Ah! Oh no, Umi!" He shouted. He runs over and catches her before she could fall to the ground. Umi regains her composure as she blinks to find Akira's arms around her.

"Akira..." She spoke to him, lightly blushing. "Thank god I caught you there, you had me worried." Akira told her, while helping her get back on her feet. "You're already on the verge of breaking down." He said. "You're right. I am..." Umi acknowledged. "Come on. Why don't we take a little break, and uh, go and get ourselves some toy capsules, okay?" Akira asked her, putting his arm around hers and holding her hand as well. Umi looks up to see him giving her a warm smile.

"You guys having any trouble?" Honoka asked the others. "Oh no. I'm doing fine with my stack." Kotori reassured. "So am I. No need to worry." Naoyuki added. "But Umi is a different story." Kotori then spoke. "Huh? Why's that?" Ty asked as he and the others glance over to her and Akira, both of whom were opening their own capsules. "Hmm, I know this from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it..." Akira wonders as he examines his toy, which appears to be a mini-replica of an obscure arcade machine that can rotate 360 degrees.

"That's quite the prize you've got there, Akira." Umi acknowledged. "Thanks, Umi. What did you get in your capsule?" Akira asked as she then opened hers. "Hmm... Ah, it's one of those three prizes on the advert!" Akira noticed, glancing at the poster in front of them, and then glances back to her prize. "Oh... Looks like I got a rare one." Umi lightens up. "I guess I would say we at least got something out of coming over here, right?" He asked. "Yeah. You're right." Umi agreed. "Guys! That is not what we came here for!" Honoka called them out.

* * *

**Back at Otonokizaka...**

****

"You'll be fine here, right?" asked Honoka. "I'm pretty sure I should be." Umi cautiously answered. "Let's hope so, Umi. If not, then we're gonna have to do a whole lot more to help you get over this. Right, guys?" Ty said as the others nod their heads. "Then let's get started!" said Honoka. "Hey! µ's is having their debut concert soon, so please come see us!" Honoka shouted towards students that were walking about. Umi looks down at the flyers, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns her head to see Akira right beside her.

"Don't worry, Umi. I'll be staying right here with you to help out." Akira smiles her way, making her blush lightly. "Excuse me! Do any of you like listening to EDM? Q's will be playing their first DJ set, so if you want to come down and party along, then you're more than welcome to come on down!" Akira announces towards some students walking past them. Umi thinks to herself: 'Wow, Akira is really on-the-clock to spread the word about this concert, and he doesn't look afraid in the slightest...'

 _'And so is everyone else...'_ She then looks over to Ty, Honoka, Naoyuki and Kotori handing out flyers without hesitation. "Thanks a lot." "We hope to see you there!" "Please come see us!" "It'll be fun!" They all shout. "Thank you! We're really grateful that you'll be thinking about it, but if you don't plan on coming afterwards, that's alright! There can always be another time! We'll even be around the district doing warm-up sets and such, so do stop by if you want!" Akira spoke with another group of students, giving them flyers as they were heading out.

"Um, uh..." Umi mumbles as she tries to hand out a flyer to a student walking by her. She shies away as two students, one with twin tails wearing a pink cardigan, and another wearing a backwards cap over his head, were about to pass her by, before she stops them in their tracks, shouting:

"Please come see us!" "Huh? Ah, hey! You guys! We're going to be playing our debut DJ set! Would you two like to come and watch, and maybe even party with us?" The two students both Akira and Umi were convincing to come had differing opinions.

"Debut DJ set? When is it going down?" The boy asked. "Uh, it should be some time in the following weeks or so. You listen to EDM, right?" Akira asked. "Yeah, I listen to it regularly." The boy answered. "That's good, cause we're definitely going to be playing that stuff a lot. You know the genres, progressive house, big room, trance, a bit of hardstyle, maybe." Akira convinces him.

"Hmm, I might be interested in coming... Eh, sure. I don't see why we shouldn't miss out on-" The boy says before the twintail-hair girl places a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it, Tatsuya." She told him. "What?" The boy, named Tatsuya, moaned, displeased. "Huh?" Akira hummed, confused. "No thanks. Come on, Tatsuya, let's go." The girl declines as she heads off. "But, Nico!" Tatsuya pleaded her. "I said let's go!" She reiterated as he growled in disappointment.

"Um, are you still gonna come?" Akira inquired. "Uh, I'll think about it. Could you give me one of those flyers?" Tatsuya asked. "Here, take it." He replies, handing one over to him. "Thanks, I'll see you around!" Tatsuya waved goodbye as went to catch up with Nico. "Yeah, take care!" Akira waved back. "Tatsuya, come on already!" Nico shouted out to him. "I'm coming, Nico! I'm coming!" He replied as he ran to catch up to her. "Sorry for holding you up." He apologized her. "Don't worry, it's no big deal." She assured him.

"Okay, good..." He responds as he exhales. "Hey, wait a second, is that one of those flyers you got from those two back there?" Nico inquired, examining the flyer in his hand. "Ah... Yeah..." He slowly replies. "*sighs* Tatsuya..." She says as she shakes her head in disappointed. "Hey, come on, Nico! That guy back there was reeling me in! I couldn't pass up a show like that." Tatsuya confessed. "Do you even think those guys are going to DJ that well?" Nico inquired.

"I think so. I heard from Ryo that they've been doing warm-up sets around the district." He told her. "Really?" Nico asked in skepticism. Tatsuya nods in response. "Well, I'm not gonna go and see them still, but if you want to, then I won't stop you." She told him. "Okay. I'll let you know how it goes once I show up and see it for myself." Tatsuya lets her know.

Akira watches as the two head out together before turning his attention back to Umi, who was feeling disparaged, and would soon get scolded by Honoka. "It's never gonna work that way!" She told her.

"Perhaps you're used to this from helping around your family's store, but... I'm not, okay?" Umi responded. "See, take a look at Naoyuki and Kotori. They seem to be doing okay." Honoka tells her as they look over to find the two of them handing out the flyers with no sweat.

"So come on now. Keep up. No quitting until you hand out every single one!" Honoka ordered, as she started walking back to Ty to help with convincing other students. "No way... That's impossible!" Umi tries to talk her out. "Remember when I told you I couldn't do five laps on the stairs? What did you say to me?" Honoka questioned. Umi remembers, before responding: "Alright! Fine! I'll show you!"

She then approaches Akira as she says with newfound determination: "Akira, let's hand out these flyers together, alright?" "Ah... Okay, Umi! I'm always happy to have you give me a helping hand!" Akira replies with content in his voice. "Ah...! Really?" She asks as he nods in response. "Alright... Okay, come on!" She tells him. "Right." He responds, nodding to her again.

"Please attend our show! It's the first concert for µ's!" She speaks out.

"Hey! If you like listening to Electronic Dance Music, then come and see Q's perform their first DJ set alongside µ's!" Akira announced right beside her. "Well, looks like Umi finally got the push to hand out her flyers, huh?" Ty asks as he approaches Honoka, where she nods in response. "Excuse us!" They heard a boy call out to them. They turn to find Yasuo, along with his short-haired friend, Hanayo, right beside him. "Oh, you two are those first-years!" Honoka says, recognizing them both.

"Huh, never thought we'd run into you guys again." Ty said. "Uh, yeah. You said something about a 'DJ set', right?" Yasuo asked. "Yeah. Were you and your friend planning on coming to see us?" Ty asked. "Mmm. That's right. We'll go... to your concert." Hanayo confirmed. "Really?" Honoka asks in excitement. "Both of you will be coming?" Naoyuki asks as he and the others run over to them.

"Then in that case, please have this entire stack of flyers." Umi boldly offered to them. "Oh, come on, Umi." "You cheater..." Ty and Honoka called her out. "Okay. Okay..." Umi retracted as Akira gave a small laugh. Unbeknownst to all of them, Joel and Eli were watching from behind the gates, with him standing out in the open, and her hiding beside him in the shadows. "They moved on to promoting the performance..." Joel spoke as he witnessed.

Eli closes her eyes as she says: "I think we've seen enough, Joel. Let's go." Joel stands in place, continuing to stare at Ty, Honoka and the others. "You can go on ahead, Eli. I'll catch up with you after..." Joel told her. "Uh... Okay then, Joel. See you." Eli waved as she headed back inside. Joel then approaches the group as he greets with: "Hey guys! What's happening?"

"Ah, Joel! Hey! There you are!" Ty greeted. "We were just handing out flyers about our upcoming debut performance." Naoyuki told him. "I can definitely see that, seeing as most of the students around here grabbed one from you guys." Joel acknowledged as he observes the area, with various students walking around, holding flyers in one of their hands.

"Oh! Joel, that reminds me!" Honoka spoke up. "What's up, Honoka?" He asked. "Would you like to come and see us at our debut concert?" She asked. "Who, me?" He questions, pointing to himself. "Mm-hmm." She nodded. "Uh, yeah, I'll come and see you guys play. Wha... When will you guys be playing again?" Joel asked. "During the school's welcome party!" Akira reminded. "Oh, right! I forgot about that. Um, are you guys going to be playing after classes or something?" He then asked.

"Yep! We're hoping that the concert will be packed with the students we handed out flyers to! Well, I wouldn't say packed, but we're just hoping a considerable amount of students that we ended up asking actually come to see us play!" Kotori told him. "Well, don't worry then. I'll definitely be there to give you guys my support!" Joel says, giving a thumbs-up. "Really?" Umi asked. "That's so grateful of you, Joel! Thanks!" "Yeah, thanks Joel!" Kotori and Honoka both thank him.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta meet back up with Eli and the others. See you guys later." Joel bid them ado as he went on his way. "Okay, see you later, Joel!" Ty waved goodbye as so did everyone else.

* * *

_Afterwards..._

**_Background Music: Tiësto - Surrounded By Light_ **

As Akira and Umi were walking home together, he asks her: "So Umi, how do you think today turned out for you?" "*sighs* That felt exhausting, but I am glad we were able to hand out all of those flyers." Umi admitted. "Yeah, I'm just glad you were able to pull yourself together after all that." Akira said.

"And I've got you and the others to thank for helping me out." Umi finished. Akira lightly blushed as he replies: "Yeah... It's my pleasure- I mean...! It's our pleasure." He awkwardly scratches the back of his head, looking away from Umi. "Akira?" She calls. "Yes, Umi?" He responds.

"Have you always wanted to be a DJ?" She asks. "No. Why do you ask?" He asks back. "Well, ever since then, when you started listening to that Electronic music during our years at junior high, I always saw you with your headphones on, jamming out to them. And up until now, I even took a look at the videos Vinny posted online of your warm-up sets with Ty and Naoyuki, and from the looks of your face, I could tell you were really into it." Umi told him.

"Wait a second! You saw the warm-up sets?" Akira inquired. "Yeah. Vinny uploaded them all online under a new channel he made for Q's." Umi notified. Akira quickly pulls out his phone, opens up YouTube and searches for 'Q's Warm-up Set', and sure enough, he found multiple videos containing all the sets he, Ty and Naoyuki had performed over the past couple of weeks. He plays one of them where, it was back to their first ever warm-up set.

"This one... This is back when we had our first gig." Akira remembered. He scrolls down to find the view count, which was just over the 1,000 mark. "There's already 1,000 views for this?!" Akira questioned, surprised. "Really? I guess Q's are off to a good start. Don't you think, Akira?" Umi praised. "I guess so..." Akira agreed. "How do you feel about it now?" Umi asked.

Akira takes a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "You know, Umi... Now that I think about it, I never wanted to be a DJ, just for the sake of being one. It's more than that. I've been listening to the Electronic Dance Music genre for, I would say, a long time now, and I've grown attached to it since. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like... I feel like this genre of music isn't as big, or popular as I should say, around here in Japan, compared to the rest of the world, in North America, and especially in Europe, which is where I believe the genre best thrives in.

I guess I've been having a lot of fun DJ-ing alongside Ty and Naoyuki lately because... I wanted to share this music with those who have barely or never even heard of it before, and maybe, if they like it a lot, those people who heard it first will share it with their friends and it'll just spread like wildfire from that point onward. Do you get what I'm saying, Umi?"

Umi takes it all in for a moment and then replies: "I think I understand you completely. Maybe, if we work hard at it, with me doing this school idol thing, and you DJ-ing alongside me, we could actually make that dream into a reality!" Akira smiles on that note as she smiles back. "If that's the case, then count me in! I'm with you every step of the way!" He smirked with newfound determination.

" _*giggles*_ I'm glad to hear that from you, Akira." Umi admired, with a light blush on her face.

Just then, Akira picks up his phone as he receives a call from Ty. "Hello?" He introduced. "Hey, Akira. It's Ty! You and Umi are coming over to Honoka's place, are you?" Ty asked. "Uh... We'll be there shortly. See you then!" Akira responds as he hangs up, take Umi's hand, and starts running. "A-Akira!" Umi shouted. "Come on, Umi! We're meeting up with Ty and the others at Honoka's!" He told her as he continued onward with her in tow.

* * *

_Later that night, at Honoka's..._

__

"Man, how do they get to be so sharp on every move? Like this...? This... And this?" Honoka questioned as she posed in a similar fashion to A-RISE while watching their music video to 'Private Wars'. At the same time, Ty and the boys were watching a live set from B-LEAF as they were in the middle of playing Hardwell's track 'We Are One'.

"Look at them, dude. Look at how they're managing everything on deck, turning the knobs to add effects, loading a song up while in the middle of playing another over the background, and all the while, they're jamming out to the tune they're playing right now, dancing; raising their hands up; jumping to the beat! It feels kind of weird in a way to look at what they're doing when we've been doing that same kind of thing during our warm-up gigs!" He spoke.

Just then, Honoka notices a notification popping up on her laptop. "Honoka?" Ty called as he and Akira scooch over to her and Umi. "What are you looking at?" Umi asked. "Our rank's moving up!" Honoka excitedly informed as the others take a closer look.

"The people who saw our flyers must have voted for us online!" She predicted. "That's absolutely amazing!" Umi chimed.

"Is this for real? Akira! Check the rankings for Q's!" Ty ordered. "On it!" Akira responds as he immediately searches up the rankings list for Top 1000 school DJs in Japan. "Holy crap...! Hey, guys! Check this out!" Akira called to everyone as they huddled over to Ty's laptop. "What is it, Akira?" Umi asked. "Look at this! Q's are rising up in the school DJ ranks!" He boasted. "You guys are already up at rank 900?!" Honoka inquired, surprised.

"It's on the screen, so I would say it's official!" Ty answered. "I guess those warm-up sets you guys have been doing lately are really paying off!" Umi complimented. "Yeah, I would say so, too." Akira agreed. Naoyuki and Kotori would soon arrive, greeting the others with:

"Hey guys! S'up ladies!" "Sorry for the wait."

"Don't worry, guys! You two are just in time. Come on and take a look at these!" Ty notions them over. They both sit down as they take a look at both rankings for µ's and Q's. "Whoa, this is awesome!" "Ah! No way!" Naoyuki and Kotori exclaimed. Honoka then notices two bags that Kotori had brought. "Are those our finished outfits? Let me see 'em!" She demanded.

"Yep! I just picked them up at the store when the final touches were added!" Kotori says as she then presents one of the outfits to the group. "Look at it!" She told them.

The outfit was a pink-yellow dress, along with a matching pink, black-striped bow tied around the neckline. Both Honoka and Umi gasp, with the former in amazement, and the latter in utter shock. "That's so cute! It looks like a real idol costume!" Honoka admired. "Really? You think?" Kotori questioned.

"Oh my gosh! It's so freakin' great!" She further complimented as Umi continued to gaze in shock at the outfit. "Um... Hey, Kotori? What's in that other bag you've been hiding from me?" Naoyuki interrupted.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Naoyuki. I almost forgot... Here! Have a look!" Kotori said as she then pulls out the outfit from the other bag. "Hmm..." "Ooh..." "Huh..." The boys react as they are presented a white-sleeved green-orange varsity jacket. "A jacket?" Akira asks. "Mm-hmm. But that's not all! Look at the back!" Kotori continues as she flips the jacket over to its backside, making the boys gasp in response. "Is that... our new logo for Q's?" Ty inquired.

"Yep! What do you guys think?" Kotori questioned. "It's awesome!" Ty exclaimed. "Yeah, I think it looks really cool!" Akira complimented. "This is so sweet! You're the best, Kotori!" Naoyuki praised as he immediately goes and kisses her cheek, making her blush, Ty, Honoka, Umi to gasp in surprise and causing Akira to shiver in hesitation. "Uh...! Naoyuki...! Umi...! She's...!" He stammered, before Umi loudly shouts out:

"You're shameless, Naoyuki!" "Wha...?! I-I-uh! Um...! What did I do?!" Naoyuki reacts as he raises his arms in the air. Akira quickly approaches Umi to calm her down. "Umi! You're losing your composure! Breathe!" He told her as he shook her by the shoulders. She quickly calms down and takes a few deep breaths. "Feel better now?" He asks her. "Yeah. I should be okay. Now what were we looking... at... again?" Umi responds as she slowly turns her attention back to the pink dress.

"Alright, well... Back to the topic at hand, I guess." Ty said as he shrugged in confusion. "Kotori..." Umi began as the girls turned to her. "Just how long is that skirt?" She inquired. Kotori shifts her eye back at the dress, before she immediately comes to a shocking revelation.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_Kotori was hiding behind her sketchbook as Umi strictly enforced her demands to her, regarding the outfit._

__

_"Are you listening to me?! If that skirt creeps any higher than my knees, I won't wear it! You got that?!" She inquired in an authoritarian manner as she slams her hands on her desk, and then grabs Kotori by the shoulders as she haphazardly answers in a scared tone: "OKAY!"_

* * *

Umi then grips her hands onto Kotori as she gives her a cold glare right into her bashful eyes.

"What did I tell you about making the skirt too short? I said knee-length!" She reminded her. "Yeah. But that's what we have to wear. We're idols!" Honoka told her. "There are no rules anywhere that say that idols must only wear tiny mini-skirts!" Umi refuted. "You have a point there, but..." Honoka proclaims. "It's a bit late to do anything about that now." Kotori finished as Honoka nods in agreement.

"You know, you guys are really unfair." Umi calls them out as she stands up and gets ready to leave. "In that case, then I will perform in my school uniform!" She declared. "What!?" "You're joking!" Kotori and Honoka speak up in disappointment. "No, I'm not! You've only got yourselves to blame for conspiring behind my back!" Umi argued.

"Umi! We've all been working real hard to get to this point, and now you're just going to rebel on us by not sticking to the plan?!" Ty attempted to persuade her. "Ty, this plan had already been blown way out of proportion, since Kotori and Honoka never bothered to take my words into consideration regarding the costumes! And if you want to follow along with them, that's fine with me. But I am not going against my traditional standards for the sake of saving the school!" Umi justified as she prepares to leave again.

"But... But I... I just want all of us to succeed, no matter what." Honoka counter-argued. Before she could walk away, Akira grips onto her wrist, as he tries to reason with her. "Umi... I... I understand how you feel. But we can't guarantee this to be a success if you aren't willing to co-operate!" He told her. "But... Akira..." Umi tried to speak back. "You know Akira is right, Umi." Honoka spoke up as Umi turned her attention back to her.

"We wrote lyrics, and got music written, memorized our choreography. We even designed and made our outfits. And don't forget where Akira and the boys are at now! They've been playing so many warm-up sets for these past weeks, spreading the sounds of electronic dance music to lots of people that don't listen to that genre as often compared to the rest of the world, and all the while having fun and enjoying what they're playing! We've been working so hard. I want to look back and be proud that the six of us pulled this off together!" Honoka reaffirmed as she then runs to her window, slides it open and shouts to the outside world at the top of her lungs:

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!"

"Would you get back in here?" Umi pleaded, now feeling guilty. "You know what? I think I agree with Honoka." Kotori said. "I want it, too. I want to make the concert a success together!" She admitted. "Kotori..." Umi spoke. She then felt her wrist being held tighter as she turns to Akira, tightening his grip on her, as he pleads: "Umi, please. Just this once..." She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "You guys do this to me... all the time..."

She turns her eyes towards Honoka, before finally making a decision. "It's unfair, but alright." She agreed in a reserved manner as Honoka and the boys gasp. "Does that mean you'll stick to the plan?" Naoyuki asked. "I will follow along, but just this once, okay?" Umi answered. Honoka, now feeling reassured says: "You mean it?"

She then jumps in the air in joy and shouts to Umi: "I LOVE YOU!", as she spins her around and hugs her.

Akira sighs in relief, now that everything is back in moderation. "This DJ thing is going to be quite the experience, won't it, guys?" He asks the two. "It sure looks like it, Akira." "No doubt about it, man." Ty and Naoyuki replied.

* * *

All six of them later make their way over to Kanda Shrine to wish for luck.

Honoka: "May our first ever concert be a great success... No, I mean, may it be a mega success!"

Umi: "I hope I won't be nervous."

Kotori: "I hope everyone has a wonderful time."

Ty: "I hope this DJ thing changes my outlook on life."

Akira: "I hope I can spread the love I share for electronic dance music."

Naoyuki: "May whoever joins us on our experience, cherish the moments we create together for a lifetime."

Honoka then makes one last wish, as she shouts: "Please make all our dreams come true! Thanks!"

They all then turn around to look up at the starry night sky as they start to think about the fore coming day to their debut performance.

Akira tightly holds his hand onto Umi's, and Naoyuki wraps his onto Kotori's while also letting her lean on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow's the day. I'm so excited!" Honoka says she holds hands with Ty. Ty looks down to see it, then back up to Honoka, where she gives him a nod in response. He nods back as they both continue to gaze up at the stars.

* * *

_**INTERMISSION** _

Okay, I think this might be a perfect spot to take a break from the story. It's already over 7,000 words, by this point, I might go over 15,000 by the time I reach the end. Anyways, it's time for another YouTube spotlight and this time, Ty is back with a brand new video on his channel, counting down his ten favorite boss battles in the ever-so legendary Super Mario franchise, which, according to his words, was one of his first ideas when starting his channel! So after nine years of being on YouTube, he's finally made a video on it! Check it out!

* * *

_The next day...  
_

__

As Joel, Ryo and Nozomi were up on stage with her, Eli steps up to the podium to announce to all the students attending the assembly: "With that, this year's welcome party has come to a close. All clubs are currently accepting perspective members. So please be sure to check out any you have interest in joining."

* * *

The school day continues on as Ty, Honoka and the others continue to hand out flyers for their concert to other students.

"Please take one! We'll be performing our first concert right after this event at 4PM!" "Please! Come check it out!" "We really appreciate it!" Honoka and Kotori shouted. "Come on down and dance with us!" "If electronic music's your thing, why not party with us?" Ty and Naoyuki coerced.

Honoka then notices that they weren't getting any attention with the other students, whom were going off elsewhere to check out the other clubs.

"Please take one. It'll be µ's and Q's very first performance!" She tries to convince two students walking by them, but to no avail. "Nobody's paying attention to us." Ty noticed. "You're right. We can't afford to lose to the other clubs." Honoka agreed, as so did Kotori and Naoyuki.

"Come see our live show! It starts at 4 o'clock P.M.!" "How would you like to come on down and jam out to some awesome music? Here! Take this, so you don't forget!" Umi and Akira spoke as they were handing out flyers.

"Thanks a lot!" "Thank you very much!" They both say as they bow in respect, as Honoka and Kotori nod to each other and Naoyuki and Ty give each other a high-five.

* * *

Ty and Honoka later meets up with the three boys and girls they last met when they were trying to come up with their group names. "You really are helping us?" Honoka asked.

"Well yeah! Don't you want a real rehearsal?" One of the girls inquired. "Why not? I wouldn't miss on the opportunity to listen to some good music." One of the boys remarked. "You guys aren't the only ones who don't want our school to close." "Yeah, we want to do our part in making this work!"

"We're polling for all six of you. We'll do whatever we can!" The other boys and girls added. "Wow, you guys..." Honoka spoke in admiration. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot to us." Ty warmly responded.

* * *

As the trio of boys and girls are working around the clock with setting up the stage in the auditorium and handing out flyers to other students about the upcoming concert, Ty, Honoka, Akira, Umi, Naoyuki and Kotori are all preparing themselves for their very first performance backstage.

"Well, I gotta say, Kotori. You really pulled out all the stops with these outfits!" Ty said as he checked out the custom Q's green-colored varsity jacket he wore. "Wow, you mean it, Ty?" Kotori asked as he nodded in response. "Me too! I think these jackets look great! Good work, Kotori!" Naoyuki complimented. "Why thank you, Naoyuki!" She replied in earnest. "Akira, what do you think of the jackets?" Naoyuki asked him. "They look pretty good. I like the color accents you went with for mine, Kotori. White really makes this jacket stand out!"

Ty turns his head over to some curtains, where Umi was in the middle of changing. "Hey Umi! You almost done in there?" Ty inquired. "Well..." Umi spoke, as she shuffles around, putting on the costume. "Oh, come on. It's just the six of us in here. Hurry up and get changed!" Honoka called out. "I know..." Umi quickly responds. She then comes out with the costume on, but also with a pair of sweatpants to boot.

Everyone gazes at her from up top, including Akira as he blushes at her appearance. But they all soon notice the sweatpants as they look down to her legs. "So then... How do I look?" Umi asked, striking a little pose for style.

"Well, you're looking pretty fashionable, Umi. But to be honest, uh..." Akira tries to compliment her. "Oh, don't give me that!" Honoka called her out. "You still haven't managed to get over it?!" She inquired as she pulled up her dress. "Where did that confidence from earlier go?" She further interrogated.

"Um... Well I..." Umi mumbled as she turns to look in the mirror. "Well it's the mirror... I saw myself..." She tried to explain. Honoka, fed up with her excuses decides to take immediate action. "HERE!" She shouts as she quickly pulls her pants down, causing her to yelp in embarrassment and for the boys to blush in response, Akira especially as he gasps in shock and covers his face. "Honoka!" They called her out.

"NO!" Umi yelped as she turned away from the others.

"What are you trying to hide over there? You do have a skirt on, you know." Honoka reasoned. "Just barely...!" She quietly argues. "Umi, you look great, I promise!" Kotori assured. "Come over here!" Honoka says as she takes her hand and over to the mirror. "I think you look the best out of all of us! And from the looks of it, I've got to say... You and Akira look like a match made in heaven!" She praised. "What...? You think?" "Me and Umi?" Umi and Akira question, still blushing before turning to look at each other, their faces only growing slightly redder.

"See? It's less embarrassing when we're all wearing them side-by-side like this." Honoka tells her. Umi soon understands as she responds: "Oh yes... Now that you mention it... Maybe a little..." "Alright! Let's run through the routine one more time!" Honoka says as Kotori follows. Umi tries to speak up, until she heard Ty. "Well then, that's that. I think it's about time we do a rundown on the decks and make sure the sound is good to go. Naoyuki! Akira! Let's go! Ladies, we'll see you on stage!" He announced as he started for the door.

"Right! Come on, Akira!" Naoyuki called as he followed Ty out. "Uh, I'll be with you guys in a second! Just give me a quick moment with Umi!" He told the guys. "Okay then!" "Sure thing, dude!" Naoyuki and Ty replied as they closed the door behind them.

Akira and Umi both glance at themselves in the mirror as she starts blushing again while muttering to herself: "Now I'm all embarrassed again..." Akira, observant as he is, takes Umi's hand and turns to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Umi. We can do this! Just remember, I'll be with you every step of the way. Okay?" Akira assures her with confidence. Her eyes widen as she immediately recalls the conversation they had when they were walking home together after handing out the flyers.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Umi: "Maybe, if we work hard at it, with me doing this school idol thing, and you DJ-ing alongside me, we could actually make that dream into a reality!"_

_Akira: "If that's the case, then count me in! I'm with you every step of the way!"_

* * *

She places her other hand over Akira's, causing him to blush in response. "Umi?" He spoke to her. "I will. Thank you, Akira." She nods to him, giving him a shy smile. He smiles back as they both let go. "Alright, I'm going outside to check up on the turntables with the guys. I'll be waiting for you!" Akira waves to her as he heads out the door. Umi waves back as she goes to approach Honoka and Kotori.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yasuo was waiting for Hanayo to get whatever she needed out of her locker. As he waited, he checked up on the flyer that he had on hand. It said:

**"DEBUT IDOL/DJ PERFORMANCE! µ's and Q's! TODAY AT THE AUDITORIUM!"**

"Hey, Yasuo!" Someone called to him. "Huh? Oh, Ichiro. Rin. Hey there." He greeted as the two approached them. "Hi, Yasuo!" Rin greeted back. As Hanayo got what she needed from her locker, Rin poses like a cat as she closes it.

She yelps, startled, and backs away in response.

"Yay! I got you! I got you good that time!" She cheered. "Don't do that to me!" Hanayo complained as Rin giggled. "Hey, hey! Let's go check out the track club together!" Rin suggested. "What?! The track club? Actually, I wanted to..." Hanayo stuttered. "Come on! You told me you wanted to do something athletic!" Rin said as she took her hand and dragged her away.

"Hey! Rin, wait!" Yasuo called out to her, but she continued running off with Hanayo anyways. "*sighs* Come on, Ichiro!" Yasuo motioned as he ran after them. "Right behind you." He acknowledged, following behind. "Let's go! Nya!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, wait!" Hanayo pleaded as she tries to let go. "Someone... **Someone help me!** " She yelped as she ran across the hall. "Hanayo! I'm on my way!" Yasuo shouted in response as he and Ichiro continued to catch up to them.

* * *

_In the student council room..._

_**Background Music: Florian Picasso - Kirigami** _

Joel, as he had promised to Eli, was in the middle of watching Ty, Akira and Naoyuki's warm-up set Vinny had taken, with her, Ryo and Nozomi.

"So they were actually able to bring in a crowd?" Eli asked as she watched. "Yeah, I can't believe it either that they were able to attract an audience that quickly." Joel commented. "Ryo. Didn't you say that you were at the park when they were performing that day?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah. I was there. I was watching from a far distance the moment they played their first song. To be honest, as the music was playing, I was nodding my head in tune with the beat. I guess you could say I was getting into it.

And it just so happened that I wasn't the only one. When they were playing that second song, there were other people walking around me as they danced to it. They were dozens of them waltzing on over to the guys, just so they could listen to the music.

I eventually decided to get closer to them from behind the crowd by this point right here." Ryo explained as they watched the boys jump in time with the drop. "I think I've seen just about enough." Eli spoke up.

Joel stops the recording as Ryo opens up the blinds. "Well, what do you think, Eli?" Joel asked. Eli stays silent for a moment, carefully thinking about what to say. "Alright. I will say this. I am impressed that they were able to bring in a crowd with their choice of music and their level of enthusiasm, but I don't know if that'll be enough to convince the Director to not close down the school." She states with concern.

"Is that so?" Ryo inquired, as she nods in response. "I think we all better call it here for today." Joel proclaimed as he packed up the tapes and puts away the video equipment. As he, Ryo and Nozomi were getting ready to head out, they notice Eli staring out into the window.

"Worried?" Nozomi asks her. She quickly turns to face the others as she responds: "What do you mean?"

Nozomi turns away as she says: "I think I'll go on home now. Ryo, are you coming along?" "Sure. See you, Eli-san. Take care, Joel." Ryo said as he started to leave with her.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Joel replied, waving them good-bye. As they head out and close the door, he glances towards Eli. "Eli." He called out to her. "Yes, Joel?" She responds. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concerned. "Umm, not really, to be honest." She admitted. "Hmm? Why's that? What's wrong?" Joel questioned, approaching her.

"Joel, are you sure you still want to go through with all this DJ stuff?" Eli asked. "Well, if it means that it'll help convince the Director to not close down the school, then I'm willing to give it a shot. Sure, there may be times when it looks like things aren't going in the direction we want it to go, but we should stay patient, and see how it plays out. You get what I'm saying?" Joel assured.

Eli, still contemplating the idea of school idols and DJs, nods in response to Joel's words. "I'm gonna head down to the auditorium to watch the performance. You coming with me?" Joel asks as he opens the door. "No I'm gonna get going. You can go in and watch, but I've got better things to do than to see something like that crash and burn." Eli told him. "Fine. It's your loss, then." He told her. "What did you say?" She inquired, having somehow provoked her.

"I said, it's your loss, then. Did I piss you off by accident or something?" Joel questioned. Eli walks up to him, eyes closed. She then immediately slaps him in the face. "Ack! Eli, what the hell?!" He reacted. Eli widens her eyes in shock, then reels her arm back. "I-I'm sorry, Joel. I shouldn't have done that." She apologized. "No, I think I deserved that. Should've never ask that in the first place." Joel assured, rubbing his cheek.

"It's not that I wanted to, it's just... I got reminded of a bad memory is all." Eli tried to reason with him. "Oh. My bad. Sorry to hear." Joel quickly apologized. "It's alright." She assures him. "*exhales* Well, I guess I'll, see you later then, Eli." Joel waved as he started heading out. "Yeah... I'll see you later, Joel." Eli waves back.

* * *

_Back in the auditorium..._

_**Background Music: deadmau5 - Luxuria (ov)** _

Q's were just about ready, standing tall behind the decks, with μ's standing before them, front and center. "The very first concert of our very own school idol group, μ's, and our accompanying school DJ group, Q's, is about to start!" "Everyone, please take your seats and the show shall begin." Their fellow classmates announced.

"It's finally time." Honoka whispered. "Alright... Let's show them all what we got!" Ty added. Both Kotori and Umi shiver, the latter more so with a bit of fear. She then feels her hand being held as Honoka assures: "It'll be okay. We'll be right here with you!" "Thanks, you guys." Umi replied.

"Umi...!" Akira calls to her. She turns around to look behind her as he gives her a thumbs up. "I'm ready if you're ready!" He said to her. Umi nods in response. "Hey guys? It's an important moment. So what do you think we should all say?" Kotori asked.

"μ's! Fight on!" Honoka shouted, raising her arms in confidence. "But that makes me think of a sports team." Umi commented. "Yeah, you're right." Honoka agreed as Kotori giggled. "I think I got one for us... Here! This is our Q!" Ty shouted, pointing high up towards the ceiling. "Going with the play-on-words thing again, huh?" Naoyuki asked. "Ha! You bet!" Ty replied.

"Oh, that's right! We're supposed to start by counting up together." Honoka remembered. "And we're supposed to count down afterwards." Ty added. "That sounds good." "Sounds interesting. Let's do it!" Kotori and Naoyuki commented. "Okay. Then I'll start us off." Honoka told them. "And then the boys and I will follow suit... Okay, here we go!" Ty said, ready to begin.

Honoka: "And a 1!"

Kotori: "2!"

Umi: "3!"

Akira: "Let's count it down! 3!"

Naoyuki: "2!"

Ty: "1!"

Silence came for a few seconds before the girls broke out in laughter, with the boys following suit, until they all finally regained their composure.

"Let's make this first concert μ's' best one ever!" Honoka said.

"Right! Let's do it!" Umi agreed as Kotori nodded in agreement.

"Alright then! Here we go!" Ty shouted.

The girls let go of each other, and close their eyes, as the boys crouch behind the decks and slightly perch over them while the curtains opened.

They slowly stand up as the girls then open their eyes, only to find an empty house.

"What? Wh-Wh-Where is everyone? We handed out those flyers. Surely, a small few had to have remembered, right?" Ty wondered, worried as he and the boys walked around the turntables and approached the girls, staring out at the empty seats. "We're sorry. We did all we could, but..."

"No matter how hard we tried to persuade the other students to come, none of them would bother to show up." Their fellow classmates regretfully informed.

"Ah crap... I didn't know things would turn out this bad." Naoyuki said, disheartened. "Okay, to be honest, I was expecting a very small crowd, like five to ten students. But I am utterly shocked in finding out there's NOT EVEN ONE SINGLE PERSON IN HERE!" Akira cried out. "What do we do now?" Kotori asked, worried. "Honoka?" Umi spoke to her.

Honoka, left in shock like the others, remembers the events, prior to this moment, flash before her eyes and soon looks down to the floor. "Should we, continue and go on with the show?" Ty questioned. He and the others then noticed Honoka slowly changing her face from a frown to a smile as she says:

"Of course this happened. Life isn't supposed to be easy."

She tries to hold a straight face, but starts to frown in disappointment again, almost bringing herself, Kotori and Umi into tears.

"Honoka? Are you okay?" Ty asked.

Suddenly, as if fate had given them hope... "HEY! IS ANYONE HERE?!" A voice called out, panting by the entrance way. "Wait, is that...?" Naoyuki spoke up.

"Hanayo?" "Yasuo?" Kotori and Ty called. "What happened... to the concert?" Hanayo questioned. "Yeah... Um, is anyone else supposed to be here, or is it just us?" Yasuo further inquired.

Yasuo and Hanayo's sudden appearance gave Honoka a glimmer of hope, as she confidentially smiles. "Let's start! We'll give our best performance." She declared. "But, Honoka..." Umi started.

"After all... We all worked too hard to this day to give up now!" Honoka spoke up, now with a new sense of determination, causing Kotori, Umi and the boys to gasp in surprise. "We're singing! And you boys, get behind those decks, and spin those records!" Honoka demanded.

Ty and the boys, now understanding what's about to happen nod in response to her demands, as the girls follow suit. "Okay, let's do it! Ready, Umi?" Kotori asked. "Ready." Umi responded. "Alright then. Let's go and push that button!" Ty said, ready to party.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Akira agreed, as he loudly clapped his hands. "Oh man! Is it starting already?! Uh, uh...! WAIT! Don't start now, please! Just a few more seconds!" Another voice shouted as Q's and μ's looked up to find some more familiar faces showing up. "Joel! Is that you? And hey, you're Tatsuya? Right?" Akira called out to them.

"Yep, don't worry. I figured I wouldn't wanna miss this." Joel assured. "Yeah. That's me, alright. *sighs* Thank god, I'm just in time for this moment." Tatsuya said, relieved. He looks back up and around the auditorium as he low whistles. "Wow, not much of a crowd here, huh? Hmph, that's a shame." He groaned. "Don't worry about it. We're still going to do this, with a small audience or none at all!" Akira proclaimed.

Just then, Vinny, with his camera in hand, and Ryo immediately show up. "Hey guys! I'm sorry to show up so late. Had a talk with Maki and stuff, so..." He explains as Ty reassures: "No it's alright. In actuality, you're just in time! We're right about to start! So just get the cameras ready!" "Okay, just give me a signal when you start." Vinny replies as he went to find a spot to record the performance.

"Ryo. We're glad to see that you're here." Naoyuki said. "Yeah. I'm honestly glad to see I'm not late. I was just on my way out with Nozomi, but I figured since you guys were about to put on a show, I might as well come on down and see how it plays out." Ryo explained. "Well, Ryo, just, have a seat, and uh, let us show you what we've got!" Ty said to him. "Sure." Ryo responds as he and Tatsuya took a seat, along with Yasuo and Hanayo, while Joel decides to watch from the sound booth.

μ's got into their positions and Q's prepped up the music. "Alright, Vinny! We're good to go!" Ty shouted, giving him a thumbs up. "Okay! Let's do this! In 3! 2! 1! And... you're on!" Vinny counted down as he starts recording while the lights dimmed.

**_~R3hab vs μ's (Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda) - Sakura START:DASH! (DJ Kurosaki Mashup)~_ **

_**I say** _

_**Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!** _

_**Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!** _

_**** _

As the show was getting under way, Nozomi, with eyes closed, was leaning by the wall, listening to the music playing from inside the auditorium, as Ichiro and Rin were walking on by, and they, too, heard it playing.

The two of them decided to head inside and see what was happening.

_**Ubuge no kotori tachi mo** _

_**Itsuka sora ni habataku** _

_**Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu** _

_**Akiramecha dame nanda** _

_**Sono hi ga zettai kuru** _

_**Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne** _

_**Hajimari no kodou** _

_**Ashita yo kaware!** _

_**Kibou ni kaware!** _

_**Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware** _

_**START!** _

_**Kanashimi ni tozasarete** _

_**Naku dake no kimi janai** _

_**Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa** _

_**Kanashimi ni tozasarete** _

_**Naku dake ja tsumaranai** _

_**Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no)** _

_**Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara** _

_**Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!** _

_**Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!** _

_**Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!** _

_**[INSTRUMENTAL DROP]** _

_**** _

As she was on her way out, Eli makes a double take and turns back towards the school, en route directly to the auditorium.

Meanwhile, Nozomi notices Maki peering around the corner, where in turn, she tries to go back into hiding, but decides to reveal herself anyways.

Nico had snuck in, having been sitting right next to Tatsuya the whole time, to which he jumps, startled of her sudden appearance. Joel was bobbing his head in tune with the beat, until he notices Eli standing by.

**_Ameagari no kibun de_ **

**_Takamaru kitai no naka_ **

**_Tsumazuita koto sae mo_ **

**_Omoide ni shiyou_ **

**_Ashita ga saku yo!_ **

**_Kibou ga saku yo!_ **

**_Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita_ **

**_DASH!_ **

**_Yorokobi o uketomete_ **

**_Kimi to boku tsunagarou_ **

**_Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa_ **

**_Yorokobi o uketomete_ **

**_Kimi to boku susumu darou_ **

**_Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)_ **

**_Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera_ **

**_Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!_ **

**_[DROP]_ **

**_Yorokobi o uketomete_ **

**_Kimi to boku tsunagarou_ **

**_Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa_ **

**_Yorokobi o uketomete_ **

**_Kimi to boku susumu darou_ **

**_Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)_ **

**_Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera_ **

**_[OUTRO]_ **

**_Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!_ **

As the song was finishing up, Ty, Naoyuki and Akira raised their arms to the ceiling as the other boys, along with Rin, Hanayo, Maki, and the other students that were volunteering gave them and μ's an applause.

"That was pretty good stuff, guys!" Vinny said as he approached them all. "Thanks, Vinny." Ty replied. "So, this is what you guys wanted to check out? Looks pretty cool! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" Rin asked.

"We tried to, but you were hot on the heels about the track club, so I had no choice but to take Hanayo and bail." Yasuo explained. "Yasuo..." Hanayo called him out. "Wow, for a first performance, that was pretty damn good! Those guys got potential, huh, Nico?" Tatsuya complimented. "I don't have a single word to say about them." Nico scoffed. "*sighs* Come on, really?" Tatsuya groaned.

"That was a good performance, guys." Ryo praised, still clapping. Everyone continued to clap until Joel and Eli came down to talk with them. "Joel..." Ty, Naoyuki and Akira called. "And the president...?" Honoka added. "Well guys, there might not have been a huge crowd watching you play, but what you gave to us was... honestly, a good show." Joel praised. "Thanks, Joel, that means a lot." "Yeah, thanks dude." Akira and Naoyuki replied.

"Still, there's nothing I can do to stop Eli here from-" Joel explained before she lightly backhands his forehead. "You've said enough, Joel." Eli told him. "Okay..." Joel responded, looking away with a defeated expression. "And what will you do now?" She questioned as she stares down at Honoka and Ty.

"We're gonna keep going." Honoka firmly responds, surprising the girls. "Yeah. And so are we." Ty added.

"Oh really? But why even bother? I see no reason for either of you to continue." Eli roasted. "Because we want to!" Honoka argued.

"I want to. I want to sing and dance, even more than I did before!" Honoka proclaimed. "The reason that I want to keep going is because... I've realized... this music... is deep. It's underground. Transparent. Sooner or later, you'll see, that this music... is our destiny." Ty spoke, standing his ground. "A little bit over-dramatic at the end there, dude." Akira whispered. "You know what I meant, Akira." Ty rebutted. "I'm pretty sure the others here agree." Honoka said, turning her head to Umi, Akira, Kotori and Naoyuki.

"I've never felt this motivated before, and I'm really happy that we're all doing this together!" Honoka further argued. The other boys, along with Rin and Hanayo, widen their eyes to her statement. "I'm going to keep believing in us. And you know what? Maybe no one will ever give us a shot. Maybe we'll never get any support at all. But Ty and I are not giving up. We still want to work hard, and give people whatever it is we're able to give them. We want them all to know this feeling; to share it with them! And because of that, I have confidence that someday... We'll fill this whole auditorium!" She declared.

"And one more thing I want to say... To para-quote a certain DJ, if I am saying it right: _'I want to be in that moment. I need to feel that. Some people may call me crazy when I say this music is divine. Some may even call it a higher power. I say call it what you want! Because this is what I believe is true! When you feel lost... Just let the music guide you!_ " Ty pauses for a small moment before continuing. " _I'm no guru. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, or to believe. I have no political message, nor am I trying to sell you something. All I care about, is being here; together; with all of you_!" He pauses again, as he grabs hold onto Honoka's hand.

" _And all I'm asking, is to feel... **OPEN UP**_!" He bellowed, causing everyone to react in surprise, including Eli as she widens her eyes. " _That, to everyone that's present, is the very essence of music._ " He finished, re-opening his eyes, staring down at Eli with determination. Ryo stands up from his seat and starts to head out. He exits the auditorium as he speak to Nozomi, who's leaning next to the entrance: "Well Nozomi, I think those guys and girls have a bright future ahead of them. Wouldn't you agree?" She nods in agreement while giggling. "A total defeat, right from the offset, huh?" She added as they both headed out.

"Eli." Joel called to her. She turns her head to him. "What is it?" She asked. He notions his head towards the exit. "Let's go." Joel said.

Eli looks back at Ty, Honoka and the others one last time, before sighing in exhaustion.

"Alright." She responds. They both turn around and makes their way out. As they both leave, Joel gives them all a thumbs up. Ty and Honoka takes notices of this, and gratefully nods back. "Hey, Ty. Naoyuki." Akira spoke up. "What's up, Akira?" Naoyuki responded.

"Grab me a mic. And play me that song I've been wanting to give a try." Akira requested. They both nod in response as Ty goes and gives him a microphone, and Naoyuki goes up to the deck to select the song. Akira turns it on and looks back to Naoyuki, who gives him a thumbs up, signalling his ready. Akira points to him, to which, he hits play.

_**To be continued...** _

**_ENDING THEME (Akira's 2nd Theme): Itowokashi - Aoi Honoo [1st Ending Theme of "Black Clover"]_ **

**_Daremo koko kara derarenai / No one can escape from this cramped classroom_ **

**_Tojita semai kyoushitsu de / Once again in the small closed off classroom_ **

**_Kyou mo shuyaku ga kagayaita / Today, the brightest students shined again_ **

**_Boku wa mabushikute me o tojiru / It was too blinding for me, so I closed my eyes_ **

**_Sanzan kangaeta / I constantly thought,_ **

**_"kakumei wa te no naka ni" / "Revolution lies within our own hands"_ **

**_Okashii daro? / But that's ridiculous, isn't it?_ **

**_Waraitakereba waraeba ii kara / If you want to laugh, go right ahead!_ **

**_Nokosareta bokura wa / We've been left behind,_ **

**_nanika ni naritakute / simply wishing to be something_ **

**_Itsu made mo itsu made mo onaji asa o mukaeteru / We're always, always heading toward the same old morning._ **

**_Ashita o erabu no wa kimi jishin shika inai yo / But your the only one who can choose your own tomorrow_ **

**_koete yukou kyou made no bokura o / So let's overcome who we've been until today!_ **

**_Next time on Beat Feat!: VinnyIchiYasuo_ **

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Beat Feat! School DJ projeqt! I can't it's taken me over a year! One whole year, just to have this chapter finished! My mind is really spinning all over the place, just trying to think of the right words to write for this thing.**

**If you enjoyed reading this, favorite and follow the story if you want to keep up with me for when the next chapter hits. Leave a comment down below, and let me know what you think of the story. And I always say at the end of every chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Of course, I have to give my thanks to Ty and Honoka for joining me in this chapter, thank you guys so much for coming.**

**Ty: No problem, dude. It's nice to be here.**

**Honoka: Yeah, thanks for having us, Tony! It's a pleasure to be your guests of honor.**

**If you want to keep in touch with me, you can check out my YouTube channel, subscribe if you feel like it, and follow me on Twitter! I've also recently started a 2nd channel dedicated to everything regarding electronic dance music, which is where you can find even MORE mashups of mine that might even be featured in future chapters of this story! You can jump to my channel by clicking my profile pic in the embedded video, and subscribe from there!**

**Oh and before I forget! If you enjoyed the intermission in this chapter, please check out Ty's channel, which you can also jump to from the embedded video, but I do have to warn you, he won't upload often, because as he's said straight from his banner: "I just upload whatever, whenever, bro." So, uh, yeah, subscribe to him, and if you want, let him know that I sent you.**

**I think that's all I really want to say for now, so until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

**Ty: I am DigitalTy,**

**Honoka: My name is Honoka Kousaka,**

**And we'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**All: Bye for now!**

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter revised as of Wednesday, January 27th, 2021. Procrastination's a bitch, wouldn't you say?**_


End file.
